Vengeance Will Be Mine
by moonjat54
Summary: Someone has a grudge against 5-0 and McGarrett in particular. Plenty of whump to go around. Can the team find their adversary before he gets his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance Will Be Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. My muse thinks I do but she is just confused.**

**Hello again. My muse got inspired and began bugging me to write again. So here we are with a team whump story as a mystery man wants to exact vengeance on 5-0 and Steve in particular. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Chin Ho Kelly parked his motorcycle outside his home after his evening ride. This nightly ride had become a ritual since Malia's death, a delaying tactic that shortened the time he had to spend in an empty house. He had toyed with the idea of selling the house and starting fresh but found he couldn't part with the home that held some of his happiest memories in life. His wife's spirit still seemed to linger inside and he took solace in that. Just as he reached the front door, his phone rang.

"Kelly," he responded without looking at the caller ID.

"Chin…help…." Kono's voice came weakly over the phone.

"Kono, where are you? What happened?" Chin demanded, instantly turning back to the bike.

"Home…I ….attacked," Kono said as her voice faded and suddenly the connection was broken.

Reaching his bike, Chin was all ready dialing McGarrett's number. He swung one leg over the seat as Steve answered.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, I just got a call from Kono. She was attacked at her house," Chin said tersely.

"Get over there now. I'll call Danny and we will be there shortly," Steve instructed as he quickly grasped the situation. "I'll call the EMTs and HPD."

"Thanks Steve," Chin replied and pocketed his phone before bringing the bike to life. He roared off in the direction of Kono's home.

Setting a record time to arrive at Kono's tidy little home, Chin found his jaw clenching in anger as he recognized Adam Noshimuri's car parked at the curb. He had always felt the man would eventually hurt Kono emotionally but never figured that he would physically harm his cousin. Drawing his weapon, Chin hurried across the lawn and up the front steps. He paused at the partially open door and cautiously nudged the door open further with his gun barrel.

"Kono?" he called out anxiously.

"In here Chin, hurry," Adams' voice called out to him.

Rushing inside, Chin Ho observed the signs of the fight that had taken place in the living room. Chairs were overturned and a broken lamp lay near the couch, confirming that Kono had indeed been caught up in a battle. Looking to the right he saw Kono sprawled on her back with Adam kneeling beside her, pressing a bloody towel to her left side. At the sight of Kono's battered face and the crimson stained cloth, Chin brought his weapon to bear on Adam's chest. His anger increased as he got a better look at his cousin and saw her right arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Get away from her," he ordered with a growl.

"I didn't do this Chin," Adam said calmly, refusing to move away from the woman. "I came in and found her like this. I called 911 and then grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. When the ambulance gets here I will let the EMTs take over."

"Why should I believe you didn't do this?" Chin demanded as he advanced closer, not lowering his gun. "But you are right, keep the pressure on her wound." He could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer.

"Chin…Kono," McGarrett could be heard calling from outside.

"In here Steve," Chin yelled back, not taking his eyes off Noshimuri.

McGarrett charged inside with Danny Williams right on his heels. They halted suddenly as they took in the scene before them, not wanting to set a match to the tense situation. Steve saw that Chin was primed to shoot Adam Noshimuri if the man took a wrong breath. Kono lay on the floor, badly injured as Adam kept pressure on Kalakaua's side with a blood soaked towel.

"McGarrett, make Chin back off. I did not do this to Kono," Adam spoke up quickly, relieved to see the head of the 5-0 task force.

Steve could see just how concerned Hiro Noshimuri's son was as he tended to the wounded woman on the floor. As he held the cloth to Kono's side with one hand, he stroked her forehead tenderly with the other hand. He looked genuinely happy to see the EMTs enter the house moments later.

Holstering his weapon, Steve inserted himself between Adam and Chin.

"Ease off Chin, give the EMTs room to work," he said calmly to his friend as he laid a hand on Chin's shoulder and carefully urged him backwards. "Adam isn't going to do anything to hurt Kono."

As Steve moved Chin backwards, Danny had moved behind Adam and grasped the man by the shoulders to draw him away from Kono. One of the EMTs moved in to take Adam's place at the woman's side and began to assess her injuries. At his touch Kono's eyes flew open and she frantically looked around the room.

"Adam?" she called out weakly.

"I'm still here Kono," Adam responded immediately. "Help is here."

"Tell Chin….you have to tell him…a man…..surprised me," she said urgently.

"I'm here too Kono," Chin spoke up, leaning in so she could focus on him. "What man? Who was it?"

Kono looked at him, blinking several times, trying to see him clearly.

"Don't know. A haole…something about him…..familiar but I don't know," she stated as she began to feel the blackness closing in again.

"Relax ma'am, let us take care of you," the EMT at her left side instructed. "You can tell them all about it later, once we fix you up."

"They have to know," Kono continued.

"It is okay Kono," Steve told her. "You let them care for you and we will work the scene. You can answer questions later at the hospital." He tried to smile and ease Kono's anxiety and she nodded wearily in return.

"There is a stab wound to her left side, a broken right arm and possible broken ribs," the EMT told his partner who was getting out a brace to immobilize her broken arm. They went to work taking care of her arm, bandaging her side and inserting an IV in her left arm with quiet efficiency while the men stood and watched. HPD's crime scene unit began to check the other part of the room in the background. Once Kono was stabilized, they carefully put her on a gurney and proceeded to move her out to the ambulance. Chin had holstered his gun and followed the gurney out of the house. Neither Steve nor Danny made an attempt to stop him.

Adam pulled out of Danny's grasp and began to follow Chin outside. McGarrett blocked his way, shooting out an arm to halt the man's progress.

"Not so fast Adam," Steve warned.

"You heard Kono, I did not do this to her," Adam flared defensively.

"I didn't say you did," Steve replied calmly. "But clearly you arrived on the scene before Chin. We need to know what you saw if we are to catch this guy."

"All right," Adam nodded as he relaxed. "I didn't see anything."

"You would be surprised what you may be able to tell us," Steve told him. He could see that Danny was checking with the crime unit and overseeing the collection of evidence. "Let's take this outside so we get out of their way," Steve added as he nodded towards the door. Without waiting for an answer he headed out the front door. Adam did as instructed.

Once he had gone down the front steps, Steve turned to face Adam, hands on his hips.

"Now just go over everything that you saw from the moment you arrived," he requested.

"The front door was slightly open when I arrived. I thought Kono was being cute…..you know, flirting with me, so I wasn't alarmed," Adam began. Steve nodded and Adam looked guilty. "I was late…..damn it, I should have gotten here sooner…..I could have stopped this, protected her," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head in anger.

"Adam, we don't know that. Tell me what you saw. Were there any vehicles on the street, anyone looking suspicious?" Steve probed.

"No, no one, the street was empty. I went inside and found Kono on the floor where you saw her. I rushed over to her and found her awake. I called 911 and then tried to stop the bleeding with my hand. When that didn't work I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and came back to her. She told me she called Chin and then started to slip in and out of consciousness. Chin walked in about fifteen minutes later," Adam finished his story.

"Okay," McGarrett nodded, not doubting the man. "You can go, thanks for the information. Go check on Kono and we will talk more later. Try not to set Chin off at the hospital."

"Thanks," Adam promised and rushed off to his car.

"Hey Steve," Danny called from the doorway. "We have the scene processed but I'm not sure if any of the prints are our perp's."

"Why is that?" Steve enquired as he headed back into the house. "Do we know how the guy got inside?"

"It looks like he came in the back door and probably was wearing gloves. The lock in the kitchen was jimmied but there are no prints on the door or frame. I think he got here first and ambushed Kono when she got home," Danny answered.

"Just who is this character and what has he got against Kono?" Steve mused as he looked around the room. The answers were not clear.

"Maybe Kono had a run in with someone who decided to make it personal?" Williams suggested. "I think we need Kono to answer that."

"She said there was something familiar about the guy," Steve said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can have her talk to a sketch artist and get a face to this character."

"Then let's go see how she is doing," Danny said. "HPD has this place covered. We may have to play referee between Chin and Adam. I was sure Chin was going to shoot him on the spot."

"You're right," Steve agreed with a grim smile. "I have the feeling that Chin doesn't totally approve of Kono and Adam together."

"Well then let's go keep the peace with those two," Danny grinned. "It won't be pretty if Chin decides to shoot the heir apparent to the Yakuza right in the hospital waiting room."

End chapter.

**So we have begun another tale. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance Will Be Mine II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I really wish I did so that I could meet Alex in person but that isn't happening. Drat.**

**Thank you so much for the great reception to this story. I am always thrilled to see that others like what my muse comes up with.**

Chapter 2

Steve and Danny entered the hospital and headed directly to the ER desk. When they got there they were told that Kono had been moved to a room all ready and were given the number. Once they arrived at the room they found Kono in bed looking groggy from surgery and her cousin and boyfriend camped out on opposite sides of her bed.

"Hey Kono, howzit?" Steve said brightly, hoping to diffuse the tension in the air.

"Feeling no pain Boss," Kono grinned weakly.

"That is an excellent way to be," Danny quipped back, also aware of the chill in the air between Chin and Adam. "So do you now plan to beat off bad guys with that cast? It looks pretty lethal to me."

"Don't mess with me," Kono responded, raising her right arm that was enclosed in plaster from elbow to finger tips. "Chin tells me there is a guard outside my door so I figure I am safe."

"And that guard will remain there until we nail this guy," Chin stated as he leaned in to touch her left shoulder gently.

"I won't be in here that long," Kono protested, looking more alert.

"Then protection will follow you home," Adam said as he took her plaster clad fingers in his. "If your house isn't safe then you will stay with me. No one will touch you there."

Chin's jaw visibly clenched but he didn't utter a word. Steve didn't want the animosity between the two men to take over the discussion and he decided they needed to change the topic of conversation.

"Kono, we need to know everything you remember about this attack and the guy who did it. Did he say anything to you? Any idea who this guy is?"

Kono rubbed her left hand across her forehead. She frowned deeply, trying to organize her thoughts.

"He came charging out of my kitchen when I got home. It happened so fast. He had one of my kitchen knives and when we struggled he stabbed me. I kicked him, hitting him in the groin but he recovered faster than I thought he would. My arm was broken in the fight, this guy has serious martial arts skills," Kono explained, looking disgusted with herself for losing the battle. "As I lay on the floor, he told me he would make 5-0 pay for what we had done and that you were going to pay. He didn't elaborate on what we had done but he was deadly serious," she told them.

"We need a description of the guy," Steve said.

"I've all ready arranged to have a sketch artist stop in tomorrow morning when Kono is completely out of the anesthesia," Chin spoke up. "I have her rough description of the assailant and can start checking as soon as I get back to the office."

"I was going to suggest the sketch artist, good move Chin," Steve approved.

"You said there was something familiar about the guy?" Danny asked. "In what way Kono?"

"His eyes, they were pale green and his hair was very dark, almost black. I know I should know why that is familiar but I just can't put it all together," she said shaking her head in frustration. "I know it's important."

"You will remember in time," Adam said calmly. He patted her hand gently.

"He's right, let your mind rest. You can't force it," Chin added, not liking the stress she was placing on herself.

Kono looked around at the four men surrounding her bed and felt her energy ebbing. The more she tried to grasp why she should know her attacker, the more her head hurt.

"You need to rest now Kono," Adam insisted, stroking her hair back from her face. "You will give them a face to work with in the morning."

"But he's not going to stop. He's coming after all of you," Kono warned in concern. "He's not done."

"We'll watch our backs," Danny assured her. "And you will help us nail this nutcase. Give the artist all you can and we'll put a name to him."

"Believe me, his face is etched in my brain," Kono responded. She sank back against the pillows, her energy fading and the pain in her side returning. The blood transfusion had only provided a small boost to her system and now her body screamed for sleep.

"Get some rest Cuz, we'll be back in the morning with the sketch artist," Chin said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I should go back to the office and see what I can do with her description," he added to Steve and Danny. "I need a ride; my bike is at Kono's."

"I'll take you," Danny volunteered. "Steve has his truck here. Let's get started on this. The sooner we begin the sooner we lock this guy up."

"I'll see you there," Steve told them as they headed out of the room. He moved up to the head of Kono's bed and took her left hand in his.

"There is a guard at your door, you are safe here. Just rest," he told her.

"I'm not worried about myself," she protested. "He insisted that you would pay Steve. Not just 5-0 but you specifically."

"You have warned me, I'll be careful," Steve assured her confidently. His eyes met Adam's. "Are you staying?"

"Until she's asleep. Then I am going to begin my own search," Adam said grimly.

"You will stay out of it Adam, this is police business," McGarrett said with steel in his voice. "I do not want to have to counter your men's interference in this investigation. If you get in the middle of this, I promise I will lock you up."

"You don't dictate to me McGarrett," Adam said defiantly.

"Adam…..listen to him," Kono said quietly.

"You worry about Kono and take care of her and we'll track this guy down," McGarrett ordered, brooking no argument.

Adam locked eyes with Kono, saw how she wanted him to agree with Steve and nodded to her. He looked at McGarrett and relented.

"Okay, I'll stay out of it," he agreed. "But if he comes after Kono in my house I make no promises."

"Fair enough," Steve nodded. He squeezed Kono's fingers lightly and gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing Boss," Kono replied tiredly.

McGarrett exited the room, checked with the officer on the door and then headed to the nurse's station. He reminded them to call him immediately if anyone made an attempt to check on Kono who wasn't on the list that Chin had provided. As he turned to leave he heard someone call his name.

"Commander McGarrett, it is so nice to see that you are here as a visitor and not a patient," a pretty little nurse's aide said to him.

Steve smiled at the familiar face on the young lady approaching him.

"Hello…..uh….it's Nani, isn't it?" he asked.

"You remembered," the girl said in surprise, nodding and blushing deeply.

"Of course, you took very good care of me when I was here. And I hope you do the same for my teammate, Officer Kalakaua," Steve replied.

"I can do that," Nani eagerly promised. She glanced over at the door with the guard. She had heard that the female member of 5-0 had been brought in and was on her floor. "Is she in danger?"

"We are just playing it safe, you don't have to be worried," Steve said as he touched her shoulder to reassure her. He didn't notice how the girl almost swooned as his hand made contact with her. She gazed up at him with adoring eyes, hoping he would be in the hospital more often if his team member was here. She couldn't wait to tell her two friends about her good luck.

"I'm not worried and I'll make sure that your friend gets the best care," Nani promised.

"I know you will. I have to go, have a good evening," Steve said patting her shoulder lightly before walking towards the elevator. He didn't look back and never noticed how Nani stood rooted to the spot watching until he disappeared from sight.

Outside the hospital, Steve went to his truck and got in. His mind was turning over so many possible reasons behind this attack that he never noticed the battered black Toyota pickup sitting one row over from his truck. The dark haired man with pale green eyes kept his attention glued to the head of the 5-0 task force as he put his truck in gear and drove away.

Hatred boiled up inside Andrew Salter as he sat and observed his target leave the parking lot. He released his tight grip on the handgun on the seat next to him. The temptation to shoot the man who killed his sister was strong but it was too soon to kill McGarrett. Abby and her husband Thomas might have been sloppy in their meth production and distribution business but Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett had no right to shoot Abby in cold blood. The 5-0 task force had been responsible for Thomas' death as well but it had been McGarrett who had taken his sister's life. She would be revenged.

Andrew had been in prison in San Diego when he received word that his sister and husband had died and when he was released two months later, he began to learn everything he could about 5-0. Once he had all the details and knew who pulled the trigger, Andrew set out to create a plan to avenge his family's deaths. Money was no problem; he was a successful crook and knew how to hide the money he gained from his many illegal activities. Abby and Thomas should have kept their noses clean until he had gotten out of prison and he could have prevented this, after all he was the clever one in the family. It had taken a double cross from his partner to put him in jail for his last job.

Now he was in Hawaii and his plan to make McGarrett and 5-0 suffer before he killed the Lt. Commander was now in motion. Phase one was complete, he had put Kono Kalakaua in the hospital. She had served her purpose, McGarrett knew he was a target and Andrew would make him sorry he had ever taken Abby from him. The war was on.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I am trying to get several rough drafts ahead in this so that I can set up a regular posting day. I hate making you wait too long to read what comes next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengeance Will Be Mine III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I adore playing with the characters and hope the real owners don't mind that I do.**

**I want to express my gratitude to all the guest readers who have commented on my chapters. I am so sorry that I am unable to send you a personal reply. Also some readers who aren't unknown have disabled their PM status and I cannot reply to you either. RhioTre, I would dearly love to answer all your wonderful comments that have been recently posted but your Personal Message is disabled and I am prevented from answering any of your reviews. I will continue to try and hope that changes.**

**I have the week off so I was able to add an extra chapter this week.**

Chapter 3

Arriving at 5-0 headquarters, Steve found Danny and Chin standing at the smart table and neither man looked very happy.

"We are going to need that sketch from Kono. "I've put the description into the system but it's too general to give us any hits," Chin said in disappointment.

"Were there any prints at the house?" Steve asked.

"The only prints at the house belonged to Kono, Adam and Chin," Danny replied. "The back door lock was definitely broken but as we figured there were no prints there to find. He had to be wearing gloves. And the knife he used was one of Kono's but it is missing."

Steve nodded, his face showing what Danny liked to call his "aneurysm" face but for once the man didn't call him on it. The Jersey detective was pretty sure his own face mirrored McGarrett's.

"Let's go over exactly what Kono remembers," Steve suggested. "What did she tell you before Danny and I arrived?" he asked Chin.

"As she said, the man had dark hair and pale green eyes that reminded him of someone. She guessed he was about six feet tall and had considerable martial arts training," Chin reviewed. "He didn't say anything to her until he had stabbed her and broken her arm." Chin's expression grew angry as he remembered what Kono had told him next. "She said he knelt down beside her and put pressure on her throat as he told her that 5-0 was going to pay and that he held you mainly responsible for his anger."

"That tells us that we have undoubtedly hurt someone he loved," Steve said thoughtfully. "The answers we are looking for is in one of our old cases."

"We can initiate a search but that's over two years of cases for us to cover," Chin answered. "We don't know where to begin."

"All this is going to take time Steve," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension out of it. "We had better hope that Kono's picture will connect us faster."

Steve glanced at his watch and nodded.

"You're right. We should all go home and get some sleep. Then we can come in with fresh eyes in the morning. We know that Kono is safe tonight so we just need to be alert at our own homes. Don't ignore anything suspicious or unusual," he advised.

Both men agreed and Chin shut down the table. They all walked out into the deepening darkness to their vehicles. Danny had dropped Chin at Kono's on the way to the office so he could collect his motorcycle. With a goodnight, the three men headed to their separate homes.

*H 5-0*

As Steve pulled into his driveway, he couldn't help smiling when he saw Catherine's blue Corvette parked in front of the garage. He hadn't known she was stopping by but with his mother on the mainland visiting Mary, this was a very pleasant surprise.

Carefully scanning the yard he moved quickly to the door and was relieved to discover that Catherine had left the alarm on and had kept the door locked. Entering, he punched in the code, reset the alarm and relocked the door.

"Cath?" he called out as the smell of food cooking wafted out from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," she called back.

"Wow….that smells great," he said as he entered the room. The sight of Catherine Rollins in front of his stove was very appealing. "What did I do to deserve this surprise?"

"You showed up in a tux and took me out for dinner," Catherine said turning to smile back at him. "I wanted to thank you."

"Well…..I remember you thanking me that night," Steve said moving in close and taking her in his arms with a smirk on his face. He became serious. "I owed you that dinner and so much more. You are very important to me," he added just before kissing her.

Catherine could sense there was something more in those simple words. When he raised his head she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed back slightly.

"What's up Steve? Is something wrong?"

McGarrett knew better than to lie to her, she could always tell when he was hiding something from her.

"Someone attacked Kono tonight. He broke her arm and stabbed her. Before he left her lying on the floor of her house he told her that 5-0 was his target. Mom is with Mary but you are here and I don't want you caught in the crossfire. Maybe you should stay on base until we put this guy away," he said reluctantly.

"I can take care of myself," Catherine protested.

"So could Kono and he still put her in the hospital," Steve pointed out.

"But Kono wasn't expecting trouble and I've been warned. I don't plan to hide out at Pearl, I have a home I won't be driven out of," she argued.

"I'd feel better if you were safe."

"And are you planning on having a protection detail? After all we know he is after you," Catherine shot back.

"No…and that is not the point," Steve stated.

"Yes it is," Catherine insisted. "I can defend myself and I've been warned." She tried to step out of his embrace.

Steve refused to let her go as he stared deeply into her eyes. He recognized that stubborn gleam that burned back at him and knew that she was not going to give in on this. The truth was she did have the skills to take care of herself but so did Kono and that had not prevented her from ending up in the hospital.

"Please, do as I ask," he said softly.

"Steve…..we will discuss this later. Dinner is going to burn if you don't let me go. Grab a beer and let me dish things up," Catherine said with a sigh, trying to buy time. She gently shoved him back and he released her. He was well aware that he could only push her so far.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he went into the dining room and sat at the table. He would wait until morning and then press his case once more. Catherine brought out the food and they relaxed over dinner, not discussing the situation at all. Once dinner was over and the dishes finished, Steve swept Catherine up in his arms and headed for the staircase.

"Are you planning to seduce me into submission Sailor?" Cath asked with a throaty laugh as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever works," Steve grinned then sobered. "Don't ever doubt how much I care," he said with a rough edge to his voice.

"I never have," Catherine murmured back.

She didn't say anything more, overwhelmed by the protective streak he was showing. They always played the "never admit just how much we mean to each other" game and she had followed the unspoken rules. But she never doubted that Steve cared even though he found it difficult to speak the words out loud. Snuggling close she giggled as he carried her up to the bedroom.

*H 5-0*

The next morning Steve escorted Catherine to her car and kissed her goodbye. They had woke up in each other's arms, completed a swim and she had managed to deflect any attempt by Steve to get her to commit to staying on base. Now she was in uniform and ready to head to work and Steve was all ready eager to see if Kono had completed her session with the sketch artist. He kept one arm locked around Cath's waist as they stood next to her car.

"Have a good day, be safe," he told her.

"Good luck finding this guy," she answered. "Call me if I can be of help."

"I don't want you involved in this," he replied in a low voice. "Stay alert." He gave her a second quick kiss and watched her get in her car and drive away.

Steve got in his truck, not able to see the man on the roof across the street with the long range camera lens aimed at him. Andrew Salter waited for McGarrett to drive away before he slipped back off the roof knowing that the owners were all ready gone to work. He checked his camera to study the photos he had taken that morning. He hated to admit it but McGarrett had good taste in women. First he had hired the lovely native chick for his team and now it turns out he had a hot Navy babe heating up his bed. Andrew nodded approvingly as he studied a shot of Catherine pushing her hair out of her face as she emerged from the surf that morning. Oh yes, he was looking forward to getting to know this woman better. She was a perfect way to make the Commander suffer.

Making his way to his truck that was parked on a side street, Salter got in and headed back to his boarding house. He knew that shortly Kono Kalakaua would be giving the task force a description of him and that would lead to his name. That knowledge would give McGarrett the clues he needed to figure out why the team and he in particular was targeted. Not that would make it any easier to catch him since Andrew had gone to a lot of trouble to cover his tracks. He had entered Hawaii under a false name and was now using another fake identity. He had found a part time job in a warehouse moving crates of canned pineapple so he had plenty of time to plot his next steps. He had made use of one of his sister and brother in law's friends who had not been caught in the deadly raid to assist him in his plans.

On his way home he checked a used car lot a mile from his rented room and was pleased to see the white panel van was still on the lot. That was just the vehicle he needed for the next step in his revenge and tomorrow he would put that into motion. A rush of pleasure ran through him as he thought of striking at McGarrett through his team members. The Commander would carry a load of guilt before he finally paid for his actions with his own life.

"I'll avenge you Abby," he promised out loud as he parked outside his boarding house. "I wasn't here to protect you but your murderer is going to suffer before I take his life. I swear that." He went inside with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. The plot is now getting thicker and Salter is very slippery.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vengeance Will Be Mine IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I can only hope that the true owners will take good care of it.**

**Thank you all for reading. You make my day when I get your reviews. **

Chapter 4

"Hey Boss, want to see our perp?" Kono announced as Steve entered her hospital room. She held out a sheet of paper with the artist's rendering of Kono's attacker.

Steve accepted the sheet and studied it closely. Kono was right; there was something annoyingly familiar about this man. He could not place the face immediately but Kono had provided good detail so Steve was sure they would find a name for this creep. Once they had the name, everything would make sense.

"We need to run this immediately," he said to Chin.

"I'm all ready on it," Chin said raising his iPad. "I sent the image to the computer. Danny is running the program now."

"Good work," Steve approved. He turned his attention to the woman in the bed. "And how are you this morning Kono? What do the doctors say?"

"They plan to release me later this morning. I'm fine Steve," Kono grinned.

"And she'll be going to MY home," Adam announced as he entered the room and heard Kono's statement. He met McGarrett's look squarely. "I'm staying out of your investigation McGarrett but I plan to provide Kono with a safe place to recover."

Steve shot a quick look at Chin but other than a slight clenching of his jaw, the older man said nothing. He might not like his cousin staying in a Yakuza connected household but he didn't doubt that Adam would protect her.

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," Steve agreed. "And you will stay there until we get this guy, right?" he added, looking directly at Kono.

"Until I'm cleared to return to work. I'm not sitting on the sidelines if I can be useful. We will see what my discharge orders are," Kono insisted.

"Okay, we will see what the doctors say," Steve nodded. "We will keep you informed of what is happening." He understood Kono's desire to be in on the hunt for the man but he wanted her to be capable to defend herself first.

"I understand," Kono said with a nod. Chin recognized the gleam he saw in his cousin's eyes and shook his head.

"Follow orders Kono. I will keep you in the loop," he promised.

"I will Chin," Kono sighed.

"Good, Chin let's see how Danny is doing with the search," Steve said. "I want us moving on this as soon as we have a name."

"Sure thing Steve," Chin replied. He looked at Kono seriously. "Take care, I'll call you later." Then he paused next to Adam. "Keep her safe," he added in a low voice.

"You can count on it," Adam answered just as seriously.

Chin hurried after Steve who was waiting at the door.

"Did you and Adam declare a truce?" Steve asked curiously as they strode down the hall.

"Sort of. I don't dislike Adam; I just don't trust his associates. But I have no doubt he'll protect Kono. And it doesn't pay to argue with her about him," Chin said pragmatically.

"Wise move. I tried to tell Catherine to stay at Pearl for now," Steve admitted ruefully.

"And you got shot down?"

"Big time."

"A smart man knows when to back off," Chin chuckled.

"That is very true my friend," Steve laughed. "I guess this is what we get for having strong willed women in our lives."

At the parking lot, Steve got in his truck and followed Chin's bike back to 5-0 headquarters.

Upon entering their office, they found Danny frowning at the smart table as faces scrolled next to Kono's sketch.

"Any hits yet Danny?" Steve asked.

"Not yet but it took me three times as long to get the program working properly than if Kono or Chin were doing it," Danny muttered in frustration.

"I think once this is done we'll have to spend some time on tech training brah," Chin teased as he slapped Danny on the back. He stood next to Williams and with a touch and wave of his hand; he transferred the images to the overhead screens. "You did good Danny; it's running just fine."

"Of course I got it….it just took me longer," Danny grumbled. He pointed to the screen. "Gentlemen, we have our perp. Andrew Salter."

"Not a nice man," Steve observed as he read the list of arrests next to a photo that was a perfect match to Kono's sketch.

"Drug sale charges in Los Angeles and San Francisco. Manufacturing charges but was let off on a technicality. Suspected of assault on a police officer and had a witness disappear in a second degree murder charge. He is a very slippery man," Chin commented. "He just finished doing time for a drug deal in San Diego about five months ago." He frowned at the photo of Salter. "You know, he does remind me of someone."

Chin quickly typed in another command and a bio came up on a second screen. McGarrett stiffened as he read Salter's family history.

"The Westbrooks," he pointed out.

"What…..oh," Danny said as he remembered the case. "His sister Abigail, she had those same light eyes."

Chin was once more typing and brought up Abigail Westbrook's photo and placed it beside Salter's. There was no mistaking the family resemblance between the two, their dark hair and light green eyes were mirror images of each other.

"That was the raid on the meth house that ended up in a shoot out," Danny recalled. He glanced sideways at Steve. "Didn't you shoot Abigail?"

"I did," Steve confirmed. "I would say we know exactly why Salter wants revenge on me."

"You didn't have a choice Steve. She would have killed Kono if you hadn't shot her first," Chin reminded him. "You gave them every opportunity to surrender and they decided to shoot their way out."

"I am sure that Salter isn't looking at it that way," Steve replied. "He is blaming 5-0 for the raid and I'm willing to bet his only focus now is that my bullet killed his sister."

"Okay, then let's focus on where he's staying now. He was in prison in San Diego when his sister died, so how long has he been on Oahu and what name is he using?" Danny asked.

Once again Chin was working the table quickly as his fingers flew over the table, running a facial search of all arrivals at the Honolulu airport. It halted with a shot of Salter leaving the baggage claim area. The name Norman Jakes was written beneath it.

"And where is Norman Jakes staying on the island?" Steve inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest. Chin responded to that request but nothing appeared on the screen.

"There is no record of a Norman Jakes after he left the baggage claim. No purchases, car or apartment rentals or hotel reservations," Chin told him in disappointment.

"In other words…Salter and his alter ego Norman Jakes have vanished into thin air," Danny growled.

"Salter has planned this out very carefully. He must have several fake identities and he knows how to cover his tracks. According to this date, he has been on Oahu for the last four months," Steve stated. "We have no clue what name he is using at present."

"We are going to have to check rentals. He can't have a car without a license, even an out of state one," Chin said.

"Then we will have to start canvassing all rentals and sales. And if he is motivated by revenge then he won't be able to resist contacting us at some point. Not after what he said to Kono," Danny pointed out.

Steve looked grim but nodded in agreement.

"He wants us to worry but I think he'll make another move before we hear from him again. He knew that Kono would ID him so he figures we know who we are searching for," he said firmly. "Chin, we need to check all vehicle rentals at the airport or shuttle drivers against his photo. He had to leave the airport some way."

"Sure thing Steve," Chin answered.

"We'll need to check cabbies too," Danny pointed out, not happy with that thought. The search became bigger.

"Then we check them all, every cab, shuttle and car rental," Steve insisted. "Someone has to have seen this guy. Then we check car sales and rentals on the island. Salter is not using public transportation to get around; it is not reliable enough to let him follow us. Then we check all property sales, apartment rentals and hotel/motel reservations in the last four months. He has to be living somewhere," he added.

Chin exchanged a look with Danny, both men thinking the same thing…this was a huge search they were undertaking. This character knew how to cover his tracks and finding him was going to be a pain in the ass. But until Salter made his next move they were forced to chase down every little detail if they hoped to find him.

"Sounds like a plan," Danny replied.

"Okay. I'll look into all the vehicle sales and rentals since Salter landed. I'll also run a check of driver's licenses issued in the last four months. Danny, you go check the airport transport. Find out how he got into the city. Chin, you take the property sales and rentals. See if where he is holed up. We are going to find this guy before he hurts anyone else," Steve declared.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. We have a hunt going but I have the feeling that Salter is not going to be easy to find. My muse is excited to play cat and mouse with our team. I guess we can't end the story too fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vengeance Will Be Mine V **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I will learn to live with that truth and be happy with the triple treat of having the show on Saturday through Monday this weekend.**

**Since I had last week off I was able to write ahead a bit and this was ready to post faster than I expected it to be. So I decided to post and then keep working to find a regular posting day. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

The three men separated to take on their searches. Danny headed out to the airport, ready to show Salter's photo to every cabbie and shuttle driver working. This was his least favorite part of the job but he didn't know how else they could get a lead on this slippery character.

Chin went to his office to run a check on any purchases of homes on the island in the last four months. After that he would begin with the large rental companies and work through them to see if Andrew Salter or any other person who resembled their quarry had rented an apartment. It was a large area to cover and Chin knew that he would have to enlist the help of HPD if he didn't get any hits quickly. There was no way he could cover all the businesses on the island by himself. He hoped that Salter had tried to lose himself in a big complex.

While his team tackled housing and transportation from the airport, Steve was running the program to see who had applied for a driver's license, bought a car or rented one in the time frame since Salter had been spotted at the airport. He was coming up empty and was beginning to think that Salter may have manufactured his own driver's license along with his fake credentials. While the program continued to search the data bases, McGarrett began to review the file of the Westbrook case, hoping that he could catch a clue from it.

Seven months ago 5-0 had been alerted to a group of methamphetamine producers and distributors. Following a tip from one of the group's buyers, the task force closed in on the home that was supposed to house this operation on the outskirts of Punaluu on the windward side of the island. They knew that a couple from the mainland was the head of this lab as 5-0 and HPD surrounded the property where there was a modest house on the land along with an oversized garage. Believing the lab was in the garage, the police closed in on it.

Once they announced their presence and ordered the dealers to come out, they were met with gunfire. Thomas Westbrook made it very clear that they had no intention of surrendering peacefully. Not wanting to do more time in jail, Thomas charged out of the side door discharging his weapon. Danny took him down before he could shoot any of the police who were in the line of fire. Chin was backing him up as they headed toward the garage door.

McGarrett and Kono went around to the back of the garage when they heard breaking glass. With Kono taking the lead, they rounded the corner and surprised Abigail Westbrook exiting a window at the back. When she saw Kono, she fired causing Kono to dive to the ground to avoid the bullets. McGarrett reacted instinctually and fire twice before Abigail could shoot Kono on the ground.

Chin was right; the Westbrooks had forced their hand. They didn't want to surrender and were determined to take out as many cops as they could. Steve had no idea how Salter was funding this revenge of his but clearly he had the funds to arrive on the island and go underground without using his real identity. There was no doubt that this man had been plotting his vengeance since he had been informed that his sister was dead.

Danny Williams returned from the airport in a foul mood later in the day. No one had recognized the photo of Andrew Salter, Norman Jakes or anyone resembling their target. He encountered Chin as he left his office, massaging the back of his neck.

"Any luck Danny?" Chin enquired.

"Needle in a haystack. I'm beginning to think the guy altered his appearance before leaving the airport or he walked," Danny groused.

"Or he had a contact all ready on the island and they picked him up," Chin suggested.

"Well that is a lovely thought," Danny groaned. "That gives Salter every chance to become a ghost." He glanced at Steve's office where McGarrett was staring at his computer. "I take it Steve hasn't had any luck either."

"If Salter has a contact here on the island then he isn't going to show up on any car registrations or rental agreements. This haole is one smart dude. He is letting someone else make the purchases," Chin stated.

"What has Steve said?"

"He is preoccupied with the Westbrook case. I think he's trying to find a reason behind what started all this," Chin answered.

"Steve went by the book on that raid for once. He's not to blame for her death," Danny protested.

"You know it and I know it brah. But if Salter is blaming him for his sister's death, then Steve will try to rationalize his actions," Chin said.

Danny noticed the strain on Steve's face and shook his head.

"Then let's convince the big guy that the rational thing to do is call it a night. We aren't learning anything more and I doubt that the computer search is going to find something if it hasn't by now. Are you heading over to see Kono?" he asked.

"She's at Adam's place. I don't need to check on her," Chin stated guardedly. He didn't want to express his displeasure but Danny could read his mood.

"She's a big girl Chin. I'm thinking she'll be safe at Adam's," Danny commented.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean that I have to like her being so tight with the heir to the Yakuza in the US," Chin sighed.

Steve had finally noticed that Danny had returned and left his office to join the two men by the smart table. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one applied for a driver's license in the last four months that resembles Andrew Salter at all. Also, no one matching his description has bought or rented a car in that time frame," he said in disappointment.

"Chin and I think that Salter has a connection here on the island. No one, not one cabbie, shuttle driver or car rental personal recognized Salter from that day. Either he walked from the airport or someone picked him up," Danny informed him. "I'm thinking we didn't nail everyone who was working with the Westbrooks."

Steve nodded and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then we have no leads, "he growled. "We are left twisting in the wind while this guy laughs at us."

"He'll make a mistake Steve," Danny assured him. "He can't cover everything, he will slip up."

"I hope so. He started with Kono; he will come after the rest of us. We have to find him," Steve swore.

"We will catch him babe," Danny responded. "I am thinking we need to call it a night and come back at it fresh tomorrow."

Steve looked between the two other men and could see the truth in Danny's words. They had run into a wall for the moment and it was time to step back for the night. Salter had had more time to prepare his moves and they were playing catch up. It would take more than two days to flush this guy out. Danny was right, Salter would make a mistake and then they would get him.

"You're right," he nodded. "Let's head home and get some rest. Everyone stay sharp, pay attention to what is going on around you."

Once outside, Chin got on his motorcycle and headed away from headquarters. He decided to take his evening ride to clear his head and see if anything came to him that would help locate this haole. Aware of Steve's cautioning words, he chose to take a route he usually didn't take, breaking his pattern. He headed north, deciding to ride along the coast.

Once he left the city congestion, Chin found himself relaxing as the fresh breeze in his face pushed the tension of the day out of him. The traffic lightened up and he could increase his speed, enjoying the feel of power the bike gave him. As he rode along the coast, a strange prickling feeling ran down the back of his neck. A glance in the side mirror revealed a large white panel van was gaining on him. Chin increased his speed but the van managed to keep pace, not getting closer but not falling back.

Keeping one eye on the van, Chin looked for a spot to go off road and make sure the van could not follow but the rocky ridge that rose to his right made that a dangerous choice. To his left was a drop to a rock strewn shoreline, not a safe choice either. Damn, he had not been careful enough and had allowed the van to catch him in a spot where escape was impossible. There was no doubt that Salter was driving the van. He opened the throttle hoping to outrun the van but at that moment the white shadow behind him accelerated and was on his rear tire in a heartbeat. It rammed into the motorcycle, launching the bike towards the rocky coast drop off. Chin hit a large rock on the side of the road and lost his grip on the handlebars. Flying over the front of the bike, Chin was helpless to stop his fall to the beach below. Trying to cover his head, his last conscious thought was that Malia had always scolded him about not wearing a helmet. After that he hit ground and felt nothing more.

*H 5-0*

Steve McGarrett entered his house after his evening swim to discover his phone ringing. Snatching it from the table, he saw that the caller ID showed him it was Sgt. Duke Lukela.

"McGarrett…. what have you got Duke," Steve answered tersely.

"Commander, I am at the scene of an accident north of town. Someone ran Lt. Kelly's motorcycle off the road," Duke reported.

A lead weight settled in Steve's stomach as he headed upstairs to get his clothes.

"And how is Chin? He isn't….?" McGarrett couldn't manage to get the rest of the sentence out.

"He's alive," Duke assured him. "He is hurt pretty bad. Fortunately he managed to miss most of the rocks and landed in an area of open sand. The EMTs said he most likely has a broken collarbone, a head injury and there are possible internal injuries. He is being taken to the hospital as we speak."

The tension in Steve eased slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck. Now he needed information.

"Any witnesses to the incident?" Steve asked curtly. They had been prepared for an attack at home or on the job but not while driving home. Salter apparently knew just where to find each of them when they were vulnerable.

"There was a car heading south on the road that saw what happened. They were the ones that stopped and called 911. They said the van deliberately hit the bike and then roared off past them. They were not able to get a license number but they said the driver had dark hair. That was the best they could give us," Duke related.

"That helps. Get their names and we can follow up later. I am headed to the hospital," Steve instructed. "Text me the location and I will check the scene after I see how Chin is."

End chapter.

**Salter did it again. Thank you for reading, all comments are welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vengeance Will Be Mine VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. But it sure if fun to play with McGarrett and company so I will continue to do so.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I think I am going to aim for a Tuesday posting but since I have this chapter ready, I will post this tonight and try to get on schedule from here on out.**

Chapter 6

Getting dressed quickly, Steve placed a call to Danny.

"Really Steve, do you miss me so much that I can't even sit back and enjoy the only good pasta I have found on this rock?" Danny grumbled as he answered the call.

"Someone just ran Chin off the road north of town. I'm heading to the hospital," Steve said brusquely. The anger in his voice was barely suppressed.

"Salter," Danny said bitterly.

"It has to be," Steve agreed. "We have got to find this guy."

"We will Steve," Danny quickly stated. He knew how this was tearing at McGarrett.

"We will but right now Chin is heading into the hospital with a head injury, broken collarbone and possible internal injuries," Steve growled. "He blindsided us Danny and now we are down two team members. This has to stop."

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Danny responded and hung up.

For the second time in as many days Steve McGarrett found himself striding down a hospital corridor to see if a friend was okay. At the nurse's station he asked after Chin.

"Lt. Kelly is in surgery Commander. You can go to the surgical waiting room and wait there for news. Do you need directions to find it?" the nurse replied.

"I know the way," Steve told her, wishing he didn't know the way so well. He headed up to the room and let the attendant on duty know who he was there for.

After doing that he folded his tall frame into one of the unyielding chairs in the room. Knowing that Salter was undoubtedly behind this action galled Steve. He really hoped that the witnesses who had called 911 would help them track down the van. They needed a break to catch this bastard.

"You look stressed babe, is there bad news on Chin?" Danny's voice pulled Steve out of his thoughts.

"No, nothing yet," Steve said quickly. "I'm just frustrated at how difficult it is to locate Salter."

Danny dropped into the chair next to his partner.

"I hear you and we have to remember that he has had time to plan this operation and we've just joined in the game," he said. "Just remember that this is an island and he's not likely to be leaving any time soon."

"Meanwhile he is picking us off one by one as he targets me. Since I'm the one who shot his sister that would put you next in line. Are you sure it might not be a good idea to visit your folks in New Jersey?" Steve suggested with a wry smile.

"Not running partner," Danny argued. "We'll nail this bastard together."

Before Steve could respond, Kono charged into the waiting room with Adam trailing in her wake. As she spotted Steve and Danny, she headed towards them. Both men got to their feet to meet her.

"What happened?" Kono demanded. "I'm Chin's contact person. They called and said he was here. What happened?"

Steve pulled her close, being very careful of her cast and gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"We are waiting for word on him. Someone….we believe that Andrew Salter rear ended his bike and caused an accident. We just got here, we don't know anything yet," he told her.

"Okay….okay, so this is related to my attack. How close are we to getting this guy?" she questioned. Adam slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"We think it is Salter and it is connected to your attack," Danny confirmed. "We have reason to believe that Salter is working his way through the team to get to Steve."

Before anyone could say another word, a doctor entered the waiting area and when he saw the 5-0 team, he headed their way.

"Commander McGarrett?" he enquired, having been briefed as to who was waiting for news on Lt. Kelly.

"Yes, how is Chin doing?" Steve asked turning to the doctor.

"Lt. Kelly is a very fortunate man. His collarbone was broken and he has sustained a concussion. But he is lucky that his internal injuries were not severe. We were able to repair all the damage and he will recover completely in time. I would say he will be staying with us for a week at least."

"But he will be okay, right?" Kono asked anxiously.

"We have every reason to believe so," the doctor said kindly.

"When can we see him?" Danny asked.

"As soon as he comes out of recovery. I will have a nurse let you know once he is settled in his room," the man replied.

"Thank you doctor," Steve responded as the man turned back to leave the room.

"Thank goodness," Kono sighed, leaning back against Adam. "I was so afraid when I got the phone call. Boss, we have to nail this creep," she added angrily.

"You will sweetheart," Adam said softly as he held her close.

"Kono, every move he makes will give us more information," Steve told her. "I promise we will hunt him down."

"I want in on it," Kono growled.

"For now you heal. If I think you can help, I'll call you," Steve said firmly. His expression softened and he touched her arm carefully. "I swear I will not cut you out when we are ready to arrest him."

Kono searched his eyes and was satisfied with what she saw. Steve wouldn't lie to her, she knew that. Nodding, she smiled at McGarrett.

"Okay Steve, I know you won't cut me out," Kono said confidently. "And you two had better be careful, he is coming after you next."

"Don't remind me," Danny sighed dramatically. "Everyone knows if you want McGarrett to feel guilt, you just shoot me." He rolled his eyes and Kono couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Thanks Danno," Steve said shaking his head in amusement. "But he is right; Salter will go for Danny before me. So I can go after him with no restraint."

"Steve….." Danny began but was cut off by McGarrett's phone ringing. Steve answered and listened to the caller on the other end.

"Okay Duke, I'll be right out there," he answered. "Have CSU go over every inch of the van."

"So they found it," Danny said before Steve could speak after breaking the connection. "Where is it?"

"It's at a service station in Waipahu. It was stolen off a lot in Makakilo City," Steve answered. "And get this; there is a note addressed to me on the front seat."

"He couldn't resist the taunt," Danny snorted.

"What does the note say?" Kono asked.

"Duke didn't open it. CSU is dusting it for prints and then we can read it. I'm heading out there now," Steve replied.

"You mean we are heading out there now," Danny corrected. "We need to know what this guy has decided to share."

"Okay," Steve agreed and the two left, driving separately to Waipahu. They found HPD parked at a service station, the abandoned van hidden behind it where it could not be easily seen from the road.

"He was not expecting this to be found soon," Danny observed as he followed Steve to the van.

"He does seem to like his game of cat and mouse," Steve replied.

"Here's the envelope Commander, no prints were on it," Duke said as he handed it over to McGarrett.

Steve pulled on a pair of evidence gloves and accepted the envelope. He opened it and removed a folded piece of paper. Reading it he frowned deeply. Danny looked at it from beside Steve.

'McGarrett, if you do not know who I am by now, I'm very disappointed in you. But it does not matter, you cannot stop me. Vengeance Will Be Mine! I've all ready struck twice and two of your team have fallen. It does not matter that they are not dead, they could be. Remember that. I will make you regret taking my sister's life and I will hurt you deeply before I finish your life.'

There was no signature but both Danny and Steve knew who had written it.

"Are you sure visiting your folks isn't a good idea?" Steve asked dryly.

"Hell no," Danny spat back. "We don't give in to this jerk. We fight back."

"I agree but I hate giving him targets. If he is going through the team to get to me, I'd rather shorten the list."

"No, no, no…..no," Danny insisted, shaking his head and slashing his hands to emphasize his point. "He is not going to play the game the way you want him to. If I go into hiding you may just push him towards Catherine, have you thought about that?" Danny paused to gage Steve's reaction.

"I have thought of that," Steve said quietly. "And I will protect her."

Danny could see Steve was slipping into his guilt mode. The man had a habit of taking on all of the responsibilities for what went wrong, even when he was not at fault.

"McGarrett…..drop the guilt trip. You did not cause this mess," Danny ordered.

End chapter.

**I cannot begin to express how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you for reading and I love hearing from you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Vengeance Will Be Mine VII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I may not own it but I sure like to play with it.**

**Hello, the muse has been on a tear lately and so I find myself with a finished chapter faster than I thought it would be. So share and share alike, I won't sit on it until Tuesday but post now.**

Chapter 7

"I know I didn't cause this," Steve snapped in frustration. "But Salter is doing his best to make it my fault. I'm the one he blames for his sister's death and he's hurting my team to punish me. It is not my fault but I am the reason he's here."

"You have got to get past the number this asshole is laying on you," Danny scolded. "He can make all the threats he wants but the minute you cave in, he wins. We were all in on the Westbrook raid and I was the one who shot Thomas."

"I'm not sure Salter is holding that against you. He hasn't mentioned Thomas at all," Steve replied, suddenly focusing on that. "I'm not sure that he cares what happened to his brother-in-law."

"No, he hasn't," Danny agreed. "But I'm pretty sure Salter is eager to hurt all of us. He just likes making you feel responsible for the whole thing. Get your head back in the game partner."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Steve took a deep breath and nodded. Danny had a point and they could not afford letting Andrew Salter rattle them.

"Okay, we need to start thinking like this guy. He's hit Kono and Chin, it is only logical to figure you are his next target. We have two option, use you as bait and draw him out or….put you on ice and keep digging until we figure where he is hiding and arrest him," Steve said presenting things how he saw them.

"Salter has come off as a very prepared adversary. My guess is that he will expect us to try and trap him. He came at Chin and Kono from very different directions and we didn't see him coming. I'm beginning to think that a straight on assault on me isn't in his plans," Danny responded. "So how do we prepare for the unexpected? Maybe it's time to dig deeper into his past crimes. I for one would love to know if he has experience with explosives."

Steve nodded as he gazed around the area behind the service station. There were a few curious people gathered beyond the yellow police tape and the ex-SEAL paid special attention to each male. None of them fit the description of Salter.

"I agree with your thinking and we also need to get this note to Fong. I doubt there is anything we will learn that we don't all ready know but it pays to be thorough," he stated as he slid the paper back into the envelope. "Maybe someone else besides Salter touched it. Since it is almost dark, let's call it a night and we could check his past at my place. Will you stay the night?"

"I would normally refuse that blatant attempt of yours to play body guard but until the HPD bomb squad has the chance to sweep my place and declare it safe I will accept your offer," Danny answered, completely surprising Steve. "I happen to have a change in clothes in the car since I can never be sure of my wardrobe's condition after a day with you. This way we don't even have to risk stopping at my place. I'll follow you to the lab and then to your house."

Steve could not keep the grin from spreading over his face as Danny ranted.

"And just why are you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" Danny demanded as he paused in his speech.

"No reason…..just happy to see you are going along with my plan," McGarrett replied. "Let me watch your back for the time being."

"Well I did hope that Catherine would be staying over and I could gather enough blackmail material to last me for weeks," Danny jabbed back. He was rewarded by a thunderstruck expression on his partner's face.

"Not happening Danno," McGarrett said shaking his head. "Catherine is not coming over tonight. I've warned her and she is prepared to defend herself."

"And you have a detail following her, don't you?" Danny said smugly.

Steve grinned sheepishly.

"Yea….until she spots them and all bets are off. Catherine is a complicated woman," he explained.

"I like her babe….she makes you happy," Danny chuckled. "Now let's move, your call interrupted an excellent pasta dinner and I am still hungry."

"I can fix that. I have leftovers from the dinner Catherine cooked last night."

"Catherine cooked? You are on buddy," Danny said rubbing his hands together. "I'll race you home."

With a laugh Steve followed him, heading towards his truck.

*H 5-0*

Sitting in his rented room, Salter sprang to his feet as a knock came on his door. Pulling it open, he found his Hawaiian connection waiting on the other side nervously. He motioned for the man in his early forties to come inside.

"Aloha Keahi, what happened at the gas station?" Andrew asked as his guest took a seat on the only chair in the room.

"5-0 showed up just like you thought. McGarrett and Williams found your note. I have to say bruddah; you are playing with fire when you take on that group. You have hurt them and you might have bitten off more than you can chew," Keahi Amoy told him.

"McGarrett killed my sister and I aim to make him pay. He took an innocent woman's life and he will be made to regret that action. Abby didn't deserve a death sentence," Andrew snarled.

"Chill brah…you will get your revenge," Keahi said quickly. He knew this was not the time to point out to Salter that his darling sister was not as innocent as he believed. Abigail had been deeply involved in the whole business and not a pawn as her brother believed. Both Thomas and Abby were up to their necks in the meth production and while Keahi was not in the house when the raid went down, he had been in the neighborhood. Staying on the fringe, he witnessed the raid and knew that neither Thomas nor Abby had given the task force any options in the outcome of the event. After Abby fired on Kono Kalakaua, McGarrett had only one way to stop her. However, Keahi was not going to say that to Salter.

"I want my revenge and I will get it. I promise I will reward you for all your help. I need you to help me finish this," Andrew promised.

"Then I am here for you brother," Keahi assured him. "But you need to be careful around this task force. McGarrett is ex-Navy, he's smart. You plan had better be foolproof or things will blow up in your face. Your plan has been working so far but the longer it takes, the closer they can get. The attacks are getting to them; I overheard Williams say he was staying at McGarrett's tonight."

"Good to know," Andrew said with satisfaction. "I think I need to rattle Williams' cage a bit. Keep him off balance."

"What have you planned?"

"I have an envelope that I want you to drop off at 5-0 headquarters tomorrow morning early," Salter informed him.

"What is in it?"

"Not important for you to know. Just be sure that no one gets a good look at your face. I don't need you on their radar. There is a drop box near the entrance, that will get it on Williams' desk," he said finishing his instructions.

"Sure thing Andrew."

"Good, do that and don't come back here again. I am moving tomorrow. I will call you from a safe phone and give you my new address then," Salter impressed on him. "We have to be careful about leaving a trail…at least until I want McGarrett to find me." Andrew threw a pair of examination gloves at Keahi before he handed over a thick envelope. He didn't care if his prints were on the paper but he didn't want them identifying Amoy at this time.

"Sure thing Andrew," the older man promised and accepted the envelope. He had no problem being an errand boy for Salter but he personally had no desire to make himself known to 5-0. He liked the money but he didn't want to be on the task force's wanted list. All the money in the world would not be worth getting shot by 5-0.

*H 5-0*

The next morning McGarrett grabbed the Camaro keys before Danny could stop him. Williams thought about protesting but could tell his partner had gone into guard dog mode and did not want to fight. His stop in the kitchen earlier that morning had allowed him to eavesdrop on McGarrett's phone conversation with Catherine Rollins. Steve had stepped out onto the lanai but Danny could hear his partner's side of the discussion as Lt. Rollins read him the riot act on having a protective detail shadow her. It would have been amusing if Danny didn't know how worried Steve was and to hear him back down and apologize to his lady only make Danny feel sorry for his partner. It was clear that Danny didn't want to ever be on the wrong side of Lt. Catherine Rollins.

The ride to the office was quiet and Danny left Steve to his thoughts, unwilling to add to Steve's stress at the moment. As they headed inside, his partner finally spoke.

"I think we should go back to re-canvass the rental places around Makakilo City since that is where the van was stolen from. I am thinking that Salter wanted something close so he could walk there."

"If he has someone driving him around, it wouldn't matter how close he lived," Danny replied.

"That is possible but I think he was staying there. Gut feeling but it is a place to start. And I think he is only renting a room, so we check boarding houses," Steve added.

"Okay, that makes sense and it gives us a place to begin. I will check if Fong got anything off that note and then we can head out," Danny agreed.

"I'll check if any tips came in," Steve told him. "And find out if LA got back to us on Salter's activities there."

They went to their separate offices to get started on the endless searching. Danny found a large envelope on his desk and picked it up. Pulling out a stack of photos and felt his blood run cold.

"Steve! Get in here!" he shouted, feeling sick to his stomach. "Salter sent a threat."

End chapter.

**I'm sure you know where I am going, right? I said that Salter is slippery. And he intends to inflict as much pain, emotion as well and physical before his final blow. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate your feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vengeance Will Be Mine VIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I want to but there is no way I could run a TV show so I will not try.**

**Thanks to all those who have read this story. I hope this chapter makes sense, the muse has her ideas of how things should work and she insisted this should go this way. **

Chapter 8

Instantly Steve rushed into Danny's office, concerned by the panic in his partner's voice.

"What have you got?" he demanded, not liking the sick expression on William's face.

"The bastard has been stalking Grace," Danny snarled as he shoved the photos into Steve's hands. Accepting the photos, Steve shuffled through the various candid shots of Grace Williams, feeling his own stomach churn in worry. It was obvious that the photographer had been following the child for several weeks, catching her in various activities such as leaving school, with Rachel, and playing with friends on the school playground. He looked up to see the strain on his partner's face.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Steve said quietly.

"He's been following Grace," Danny said painfully. "I have to call Rachel; she has to get Grace off this island immediately."

"Easy Danny, "Steve cautioned. "I'm sending a protective detail to Grace's school right now."

"No….you don't get it Steve! I don't want Grace frightened by a bunch of uniforms following her around," Danny exploded. "I want her off this pineapple infested, crime ridden rock and out of Salter's reach. I want her out of here immediately."

Steve set down the photos and took firm hold of Danny's shoulders.

"We'll protect her Danny. I'll tell the officers to be discreet. I promise," he assured his partner.

"It's not enough, I want her safely out of here," Danny insisted pulling out his phone. "I'm calling Rachel and telling her to go join Stan in Las Vegas tonight, sooner if possible."

"Once she has Grace in Vegas you might not get her back to Hawaii. Danny please don't give Rachel any ammunition in your custody fight. We will nail Salter and keep Grace safe. Don't make that call buddy," Steve pleaded. He could understand Danny's fear; he was surprised how deeply he felt it himself. But that fear should not influence Danny's choices right now.

"I can't let Salter hurt my Gracie," Danny groaned.

"He won't," Steve repeated. "But we have to be able to protect Grace without giving Rachel the upper hand. Trust me Danny, we can make this work," he said releasing his grip on his friend.

"She's all I've got Steve. I don't care that Salter has threatened me but I can't risk Grace." The pain in Danny's voice dug deep into Steve's heart.

"I know and I get it Danny. But we can still protect Grace without throwing Rachel into a panic; we just need to think a little. First I will send a couple guys to keep an eye on Grace's school while we think of a logical and non-threatening reason for those two to leave Oahu. Are there any special events, birthdays or something happening back in Jersey?" Steve asked, trying to recall what he knew of Danny's family.

"My mom's birthday is Saturday," Danny responded quickly but frowned. "But why would I send Grace and not go with her? Rachel won't buy that idea." He had all ready mailed his mother's gift but he felt a small ray of hope blossom inside him with Steve's suggestion. This might just work if they could iron out the wrinkles.

"Blame me…..I won't let you go because of work on this case," Steve said with a weak grin. "Rachel will believe that and I'm sure your mom would adore seeing Grace. How long has it been? In fact I'm willing to bet that your mother would love to convince Rachel for you," he said warming to the idea.

"That she would," Danny nodded as he let out a sigh. "Okay, I can try that; Mom would love to see Grace. Sorry about the rant but I get worked up thinking about Salter stalking my Grace. It made me crazy."

"Completely understandable and we will not let Grace be hurt," Steve promised solemnly.

Danny nodded in agreement; he knew Steve cared about Grace almost as much as he did. That knowledge was one of the things that made Danny consider Steve a brother.

As Steve called HPD and arranged for a detail to cover Grace's school and try to remain out of sight, Danny called his mother. Trying not to frighten his mother, Williams explained the situation and asked her to invite Grace to New Jersey. Mrs. Williams rose to the challenge, eager to ease her son's anxiety and completely understanding the seriousness of his request. She assured Danny that she knew just how to approach her former daughter-in-law. When Danny hung up he felt a lot better and didn't doubt that his mother would convince Rachel to send Grace to safety without letting her know why. Tucking his phone in his pocket he smiled at Steve in relief.

"Mom will call Rachel. Rach has always liked my mom, if anyone can plead my case it's my mother," he told McGarrett.

"Good. HPD sent two cars, a plain clothed female officer is posing as a school board observer and she will stick close to Grace's class," Steve informed him. "Grace will never know she has cops around her."

"Thanks Steve," Danny said gratefully. Again he was hit by how much Steve did care about Grace and not stressing the little girl out. He looked past Steve as he saw a movement in the bullpen and his eyes widened. "So now what do you suppose Kono is doing here?" he asked.

"Kono?" Steve exclaimed swinging around to see Kono heading towards them with Adam following in her wake. He headed out to the main room to confront Kono with Danny on his heels. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm capable of working Steve. I may not be able to get out in the field but I bet I'm faster on this table with one hand than either of you," she said cockily.

"She convinced me that she is safe here in the office," Adam said defensively as Steve and Danny looked at him.

"Have you been cleared for work?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Yes Boss, desk duty only."

"She browbeat the doctor," Adam said in a low voice.

"With Chin sidelined, this is where I am needed," Kono insisted. "And what is going on here? I sensed a very serious vibe when I walked in."

"Nothing," Danny quickly responded wanting to shield her from Salter's latest threat.

"I'm not a baby," Kono said with narrowed eyes. She started towards Danny's office.

"Okay…okay," Danny said sliding between her and his office door. "Salter sent photos of Grace to me. He's been stalking her."

"Oh Danny…..I'm sorry," Kono said moving closer and hugging him tightly. She pushed back and locked eyes with his. "Okay, what do we do about him?" she growled.

"Danny called his mom to invite Grace out East for her birthday. A police detail is at Grace's school right now," Steve replied.

The ringing of Danny's phone interrupted them.

"Yes Rachel," he answered. After listening for a few minutes he spoke again. "That's great Rachel, very nice of you. Yes, I know Mom would love to see Charlie, you know she loves you. Are you sure Stan won't mind? I do think that going today would thrill my parents no end, they've missed both of you. I wish I could go with you but I can drive you to the airport, is that okay? Good, I'll see you later," he said breaking the connection. A heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he beamed at the others.

"Rachel is going with Grace to New Jersey," Steve stated.

"Yes she is. Mom convinced her that they were dying to see Charlie and her. You know that Rachel stayed with my folks when she thought the baby was mine," Danny explained. "Rachel still likes my folks and she couldn't refuse my mother. Rach didn't want Grace flying alone."

"Perfect," Kono breathed in relief.

"Now let's focus on nailing Salter," Steve spoke up. "We all figure that Salter has someone on the island that was connected to the Westbrooks. That's our best lead at the moment."

"I can call Kamekona but wouldn't he have told us if he had a lead?" Danny asked.

"Kamekona wants to help but he doesn't always know what we are looking for," Kono replied. "He's aware of how he can burn his sources if he talks too much. And it is possible that he really doesn't know anyone connected to the Westbrooks."

"Well either way, I need to talk to him," Danny stated stubbornly. "We have been waiting around too long while he has struck out at us, it is time to go proactive."

"We'll both go," Steve said firmly.

"We can cover more ground if you go check the boarding houses near the car lot where the van was stolen. I'll check in with Shaved Ice and then go take Rachel and Grace to the airport," Danny said stubbornly. "I do not need you attached to my hip Steven."

Steve hesitated and wasn't sure how to respond. He did not like the idea of letting Danny out of his sight with Salter still on the loose. But Danny was right; they needed to check both places and it would take longer if they did it together. And the more time they gave Salter to plan the uglier it could get. They had no idea what method of attack Salter would use next and they needed a lead on the guy as quickly as possible.

"You will take Duke with you," Steve finally gave in. He saw Danny begin to argue. "Hey…Duke has contacts on the island too. He could be help if Kamekona really has no idea of who worked with the Westbrooks. Do it and make me feel better."

"All right," Danny gave in, not wanting to fight with Steve. He could see how Steve wasn't able to turn off his protective mode and if was better not to fight it. "I will check in with you big brother….after I get Rachel and Grace safely on a plane out east."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Steve agreed. He looked at Kono. "I will check out the boarding houses in Makakilo City and then come back here. Can you check back into all the information we had before we took the Westbrooks' down? There may be a name in there we missed."

"Sure thing Steve," Kono nodded.

"Stay safe Danny," Steve ordered when they parted in the parking lot. Danny nodded and went to get Duke.

End chapter.

**I do hope that this chapter worked for all of you. The muse had definite ideas about how this should play out. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vengeance Will Be Mine IX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I make no profit off this little writing venture but reviews are always appreciated.**

**I love everyone's interest in my story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 9

Outside of HPD, Andrew Salter watched Danny Williams leave the building with Duke Lukela at his side. The blonde detective looked stressed and tired and that pleased Salter tremendously. If Williams was upset then so was McGarrett and the photos had produced the desired effect. He felt a rush of power surge through him as he considered the pain he was inflicting on the 5-0 task force. Revenge was sweet. It amused him that Williams wasn't making a move without either McGarrett or an HPD officer covering his back, clearly McGarrett was worrying about his friend's safety. With a satisfied nod, he headed to his new residence to rest up before leaving for his job at the warehouse.

*H 5-0*

Steve headed to Makakilo City with a list of boarding housed to investigate. Perhaps he should have taken some backup but Danny was right, he didn't like having someone tagging along with him. While Steve trusted his team completely, he felt he could cover more ground without a shadow. And he truly didn't think that Salter would move against him until he had made an attempt on Danny.

With a short list, he hit pay dirt on the third stop when he interviewed a sweet older woman named Momi Onakea, owner of a small boarding house. He showed a photo of Andrew Salter to the woman after she had invited him inside.

"Do you know this man Auntie?" he enquired.

"That is Chris Jennings, a former tenant," the older woman said with a smile. "Such a sweet young man but he moved out yesterday." She looked at him curiously. "He didn't do anything wrong, did he?"

"We are just looking to ask a few questions," Steve said smoothly. "Do you have a forwarding address for him?"

"No….I am afraid he didn't give me one. He just said that he would be house sitting for a friend. He really didn't get much mail delivered here so I didn't need a forwarding address," Momi explained. "He was such a nice man that I didn't ask many questions."

"Could you tell me where he was employed?" Steve asked and the older woman blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry Commander, I really didn't ask for a job reference when the tenant pays in cash. As long as he paid on time I didn't ask too many questions. I know that may be irregular but I only rent out four rooms…I didn't feel the need to know more," she answered looking distressed.

"It is okay Mrs. Onakea," Steve assured her. It frustrated him not to get enough information but he didn't want to frighten the woman. "Did you notice what type of vehicle he drove?"

"Oh yes, it was a small, older pickup. I think it was a foreign model but I really am hopeless with all the different kinds. It was dark, either black or maybe blue," the woman said apologetically.

"Thank you ma'am, if I have any more questions I will call. And if Mr. Jennings gets back in touch with you would you please call 5-0? It really is important that we speak to him," he asked the lady.

"Of course Commander, I would love to help you," Momi said beaming at McGarrett. She was very impressed with the handsome law enforcement agent.

Steve left the boarding house and dialed Danny's number.

"What do you have Steve?" Danny answered quickly.

"I found the boarding house where Salter was staying. He was using the name Chris Jennings. We know he is driving a dark, small pickup. Not much to go on, the landlady was lax with the background checks on her tenants," Steve reported.

"And he has moved on then?" Danny asked to clarify the situation.

"That's right and he left no forwarding address. He charmed the landlady, paid in cash so there is no paper trail. He is always one step ahead of us. What have you learned?" Steve responded.

"Kamekona really doesn't know anything about the Westbrooks but he's agreed to ask around and see what he can learn. I almost feel guilty for pushing him to do it," Danny told him. "I know that having people believe he is a snitch cuts off his information network. He did tell me…and I quote, "Fools who play with those dangerous drugs are lolo. I stay away from that element." He did say that meth was more likely to kill you than make you rich," Danny added. "I've dropped Duke off at HPD and I am heading to Rachel's to take her and Grace to the airport."

"Okay," Steve replied as he got into Chin's Traverse. "You be careful. I'm going to stop by the hospital and check in on Chin. I want to make sure that security is keeping their eyes open."

"Watch your back Superman, Salter isn't following a pattern so we don't know if he is after me first. He may go after you just to spite us," Danny warned. He paused for a moment and then spoke. "Have you spoken to Catherine recently?"

"Not since this morning," Steve admitted, thinking of how upset she had been to have a police detail following her around. Worry flipped his stomach. "I'll call her now."

"Good plan babe, I'll call you after I get Rach and Grace safely on the plane," Danny responded. "I will breathe easier once they are in the air."

"Later," Steve agreed. "Watch your back." They both broke contact and Steve quickly dialed Catherine's number.

"Hello Sailor, are you checking up on me?" Catherine's warm voice answered on the second ring. "I assure you that I am fine."

"Good to know," Steve said, unable to hide his relief. "Where are you?"

"I'm on base, working. How goes the hunt for Salter?" she inquired.

"We're one step behind him. I found where he was staying but he moved out yesterday. Salter sent Danny photos of Grace and luckily he was able to convince Rachel to take her to New Jersey to visit his folks."

"Oh I am so sorry Steve. That must have been hell on Danny. Thank goodness he will have them out of harm's way," Catherine said quietly.

"And that is why I would like you to stay at Pearl," Steve gently reminded her.

"I'm not a ten year old child Steve," Catherine said calmly. "My house has an alarm and I know you have a cruiser parked on the street at night."

"I want you safe Cath," Steve said not denying her statement. He knew she wouldn't like it but he wouldn't budge on that.

"I get it Steve and the cruiser can stay," she replied warmly. "But I'm sleeping in my own bed….unless I get a better offer," she added slyly.

"I do like how you negotiate," Steve chuckled. "But I think Danny is staying tonight again. Would that bother you?"

"Danny is a big boy, I'm sure that he knows what couples do. Unless it bother you? I promise I can be quiet," she said with a low wicked laugh.

"You are killing me," Steve groaned but was unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Come over…..who cares what Danny thinks."

"I'll pick up something on the way there and we can bribe Danny into silence with some home cooked food," Cath promised.

"No, I'll stop on my way home after I check on Chin. You just head to the house after leaving the base. And keep your eyes open," Steve instructed.

"Aye, aye Commander," Catherine replied. "See you later."

Steve shook his head as he disconnected the call and then headed to the hospital. He found Chin looking better but still hooked up to several monitors.

"I can help Kono at the office," Chin insisted after Steve had brought him up to speed. "You should not be taking on Salter by yourselves."

"You need to heal Chin. You aren't going anywhere for the time being," Steve scolded. "We have a few leads and Kono is able to track those down. We have so little to go on; the guy is a slippery bastard."

"He has had the time to plan this out," Chin reminded him. "The truck might be a lead. Someone had to purchase it for him."

"He knows so much about us. He had several photos of Grace that showed her at different places and days. I am just relieved that Danny was able to get her off the island for now. This is going to get ugly," Steve sighed.

"He knows that Catherine and Danny are your weak spots. Keep an eye on them," Chin advised.

"They are staying with me tonight," Steve said with a self conscious grin.

"Well good luck with that," Chin laughed. "Keep me informed." Steve nodded as he left the room.

*H 5-0*

On his way home from his job, Salter cruised past McGarrett's home and smiled at what he saw. The fact that both Williams' Camaro and Lt. Rollins' Corvette were parked outside proved that McGarrett was scared.

"I've gotten under your skin Commander," Salter gloated out loud. "You aren't going to be able to protect them all the time."

He headed out to the mobile home he had rented to put the final steps of his plan in motion. His revenge was nearing its end and he needed to work out the final details. Steve McGarrett was going to go through immense pain before he died and Andrew planned to enjoy every minute of it.

He parked his truck outside a mobile home that sat on a piece of property between Pearl City and Mililani Town and withdrew a burner phone from his pocket. He placed a call to Keahi Amoy.

"Keahi, I'm ready to put my final plan in motion. Are you ready to earn some more cash?" he asked.

"Sure Andrew sounds good to me," Keahi answered.

"Good….very good," Andrew said. "Here is what I need from you. Get me two big guys who are not afraid of the cops or 5-0. I also need a woman who can make a couple of phone calls for me. She needs to be able to sell the message, you know, make it real. Can you do that?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, I also will need to use that friend of yours chop shop for all this. That is still possible, right?"

"Sure thing brah. James is doing time, he don't care if we use the shop. I know some guys who can use some large uku. Where do we meet?" Amoy asked.

"I'll call you in the morning and tell you where. Get me what I want and I promise you will be well rewarded," Andrew instructed and hung up, very pleased.

End chapter.

**So there we go, things are about to start popping. The muse is happy but she lets me throw a little humor in every now and then to relieve the tension. I promise that we will get to the action very soon. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vengeance Will Be Mine X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. But I really like writing fanfic about it and my muse thinks she owns it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Guests, I do wish you would sign in so that I could respond to your kind words. Before this story goes darker, I had to inject some humor in the beginning of this chapter. **

Chapter 10

Danny Williams could not keep a grin off his face as he lurked in the doorway of McGarrett's kitchen the next morning. The couple in the room moved like a well-oiled machine as they prepared breakfast. Danny hated to admit it but Steve and Catherine had been completely circumspect the night before and he had no ammunition for future teasing. Watching the pair this morning made Danny a little envious of the relationship that Steve was able to enjoy.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare or come in for a cup of coffee?" Steve said looking over at his partner. "Catherine won't bite."

"Very funny babe. I was just watching you two cook. You make quite a team," Danny chuckled as he entered the room.

"You have no idea," Catherine said with a smirk as she handed Danny a steaming mug of coffee. "And if you want any of this breakfast you will curb the teasing or forever watch your six."

Danny's jaw dropped open as Steve burst into laughter and Catherine then turned back to putting pancakes on a platter.

"I warned you not to get on her bad side," McGarrett whispered.

"I can see why you're afraid of her," Danny whispered back.

"He's not afraid, he just respects my abilities," Catherine said with a sweet smile. She picked up the platter and headed out to the dining room.

"Which means I can't convince her to stay at Pearl tonight," Steve muttered rolling his eyes.

"Sometimes it is wise to know when to retreat and regroup," Danny laughed. "Especially when you want to eat." He lead the way out of the kitchen.

*H 5-0*

Andrew Salter was waiting in the parking area of a group of buildings on a secluded lot near the edge of Maunawili early in the morning. Keahi Amoy's friend who had run a chop shop and was now doing time for selling stolen auto parts had given Keahi the keys before going to jail. There were three buildings on the property, two cement block ones and a larger corrugated steel one that had been used as a garage. Parts had been stored in the three room block building and the other one was a one room bunkhouse with a kitchenette. The location and structures were perfect for what Andrew planned and he felt confident that this was a slam dunk.

Fifteen minutes later Keahi's Buick sedan pulled into the parking area followed by a blue panel van. Amoy got out of the sedan along with a small, plain woman whose age was hard to determine. Two muscle bound Hawaiians exited the van.

"Hey my man, I think I've filled your order," Keahi greeted Salter. "Meet Noa and Mac, two guys who would love to beat on some cops. You pay, they perform."

"And your lady friend?" Andrew asked with raised eyebrows.

"This is Meg, my cousin," Keahi said putting an arm around the quiet woman's shoulders. "You asked for someone who could sell your message. My Meg can lie with the best of them."

The woman gave Andrew a sly smile.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Read some of this for me. Make it sound official," Salter said as he handed her a sheet of paper. She skimmed it quickly and began.

"Hello, is this Catherine Rollins? Ma'am I am so sorry to be calling you. My name is Sherry Chang, I'm a nurse at Queens Hospital and I'm calling about Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett…" she read until Andrew raised his hand to stop her.

"Perfect, I'd swear you worked at Queens. Why don't you go in there and help yourself to the breakfast spread?" he suggested, indicating the bunkhouse. Meg nodded and went inside.

"So gentlemen, we are taking on the 5-0 task force, does that frighten you?" he demanded looking each man in the eye. Neither man flinched.

"And why should that scare me?" Mac challenged. "They aren't that special." Noa nodded in agreement.

"Good because we are going to snatch Det. Danny Williams and Lt. Catherine Rollins. I have a drug solution for the lovely lieutenant but brute force will do the trick for Williams. That van will be perfect," Salter informed them. "Do you understand?"

All three men nodded, although Keahi looked a bit disturbed by this announcement.

"All right, once we have our bait we will be able to control McGarrett and draw him out here. I will need you two men to help keep the ex-SEAL in line while I exact my revenge. Do you think you can handle that?" he continued.

Again the two big men nodded in agreement. Perhaps they should have been wary of taking on 5-0 but they refused to believe that even a Navy SEAL could get the better of the two of them.

"Good," Salter answered, pleased with their response. "So this is how my plan will play out but it requires careful timing. If everyone sticks to the script then we will be able to pull this off. I need this to happen fast so that there is no chance that the targets will be able to check where the information is coming from. The first step is to use Meg and her official voice to lure Catherine Rollins to where we can take her captive. And the second step is to separate McGarrett and Williams so we can grab Williams," Andrew explained.

"And how do you plan to manage that?" Keahi stated nervously. "I happen to know Williams is bunking over at McGarrett's. Those two are joined at the hip."

"It will be easier than you think Keahi. As long as we all play our parts this will work out. They will not see us coming, I promise you," Andrew stated firmly. He stared at the three men, daring them to argue.

"Okay Andrew, you have planned it this operation perfectly so far, no one will doubt your plan," Keahi spoke up, trying to reassure the boss.

"I promise you that when this is all over, you will all be rewarded," Salter promised.

"Lay it on us Boss," Noa stated simply.

*H 5-0*

Catherine Rollins was working when her phone rang and she checked to discover that the ID listed it as a private caller/private number. Curiously she stared at it, knowing this often indicated a call from a medical facility. A small shiver of dread ran down her spine as she picked it up to answer.

"Rollins."

"Hello, is this Catherine Rollins that I am speaking to?"

"Yes it is."

"Ma'am, I am so sorry to be calling you but my name is Sherry Chang. I am a nurse at Queen's Hospital and I'm calling about Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. I am sorry to inform you that Commander McGarrett has been shot. Dr. Hoffman suggests you come here immediately, you are listed as one of his contacts," the woman's voice informed her. In the background Cath could hear announcements that indicated the call originated from a hospital.

"How bad is it?" Catherine asked, breathing becoming difficult. "Is Danny Williams there? Could I speak to him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but Det. Williams is in surgery, he suffered a gunshot wound as well. Dr. Hoffman did say it was imperative that you come right down here now. Commander McGarrett is critical, there is no time to waste," the kind voice said.

Catherine felt her insides flip over and her breathing became more labored. This wasn't possible…..Steve would not let himself be taken by surprise, this couldn't be happening. She shook her head and tried to get a grip on her emotions.

"Thank you for the call, I will be right there," she told the nurse. "You did say Queens correct?"

"Yes ma'am, There will be a HPD officer waiting for you at the main entrance. He will bring you directly to Commander McGarrett."

"Thank you," Catherine said and hung up. Shaken she paused for a moment, unsure what to believe. Did she have time to question this call? Was she wasting precious minutes if she didn't leave right away? Quickly she used her resources to confirm the origin of the call and discovered it did indeed come from Queens Hospital.

Stopping to speak to her commanding officer, she received permission to go to the hospital and ran out to her car. She drove to the hospital with shaking hands and her heart hammering in her chest. All thoughts of self preservation vanished as she could only concentrate on the thought that Steve might be dying. Not wanting to believe it possible, she began to say long forgotten prayers.

After parking her Corvette in the parking lot, Catherine sprinted towards the main entrance. He eyes sought out the promised police officer who was supposed to be waiting for her. And older Hawaiian officer was standing just to the left of the main doors and he waved to her when he saw her uniform.

"Lt. Rollins, I've been instructed to bring you to Commander McGarrett. We must hurry," the man said urgently. He reached out to put his arm around her shoulders and guide her inside the hospital.

A sharp prick in the back of her neck caused Catherine to stiffen suddenly. She tried to pull free of his grasp, shock written all over her features. She glared at the man who just smiled at her evilly.

"Steve isn't hurt," she gasped as reality hit her.

"Not yet," Keahi smirked. "But you will help us make that possible. Thank you for giving us leverage."

"No….." Catherine moaned but felt her legs going weak and her vision clouding. Her heart sank as she realized she had been duped. Her legs buckled and the drug that had been administered pulled her into unconsciousness as Amoy reached out to catch her.

End chapter.

**Well, step one is in progress. The muse has requested that you all give us time to make this work; she is in the mood for some whump. I thank you for reading and love knowing what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I still reserve the right to play with the characters…..it is too much fun.**

**Hello and thank you to all who have read and especially to those who reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts on my story and the muse gets a kick out of everyone's comments. I will deal with her temperamental feelings about how to distribute whump.**

Chapter 11

Almost immediately after Catherine collapsed, a dark blue van pulled up at the curb next to Keahi. Several people, who were either exiting the hospital or entering it, paused to look on in concern but Keahi informed them that he would take care of it and they moved on. It surprised him how easily people accepted his instructions and didn't argue with him when he told them to move along. The uniform really did make this easier, he had to give Salter credit, and his plan was working.

Mac slid open the door and took Catherine's limp form from Amoy and placed her on a blanket in the back of the vehicle. He went to close the door but Keahi stopped him.

"Get her out to the shop. Make sure you tie her up securely, she's a Navy officer, and we don't want her getting free. Stay with her until Noa and I get there with Williams," Keahi instructed.

"I can manage one woman, don't worry about me," Mac smirked. "I'll see you later. Good luck grabbing Williams." He pulled the door shut and got behind the wheel. Putting the van in drive, he quickly drove away from the hospital and headed toward the chop shop near Maunawili.

*H 5-0*

After she had finished the call to Catherine Rollins, Meg turned to Salter with a questioning look.

"How was that?"

"Perfect, the lieutenant bought your story and she'll be arriving here soon," Andrew said confidently.

The two of them were in an empty office just down the hall from the emergency room. Salter had picked the lock and he had Meg use the phone on the desk while he listened by the door, making sure they weren't interrupted. He figured Rollins would have the ability to check the origin of the call and hoped this would be enough to confirm things for her.

"How will you manage to kidnap her in a busy place like this?" Meg questioned.

"Keahi will handle it, don't you worry about it. I have one more call for you to make and then you can go," Salter answered.

"Okay," Meg said reaching for the phone.

"No, not here," Andrew said sharply. "We're getting out of here. I've got a burner phone and we need to go elsewhere for you to make this call."

"Who am I going to call?"

"Steve McGarrett."

"I can't call the head of 5-0," Meg said nervously.

"If you want your money, you'll do exactly as I tell you," Andrew said taking hold of her wrist tightly. "You will follow my script and it will be fine. Is that understood?" His eyes burned into hers.

"Sure…..I get it," Meg said trembling slightly. She swallowed hard and tugged her wrist free.

"Good, let's move," Andrew said curtly and went to the door. Cracking it open, he saw that no one was paying attention and motioned Meg to come with him. They were getting closer to the final stage of his revenge. Now he just needed to seperate McGarrett and Williams for this to work.

*H 5-0*

Steve and Danny entered the 5-0 bullpen only to discover that Kono had beaten them in. She was leaning over the smart table, following up on all purchases of small dark pickups in the last four months.

"I thought that you were going to take it easy today?" Steve said coming to a stop beside her.

"This is taking it easy," she said with a smile. "I'm checking truck sales as well as logging all of Salter's crimes on the mainland. Los Angeles finally got back to us."

"And how did you manage to convince Adam to let you come in alone?" Danny asked.

"Who said I'm alone?" Kono laughed, nodding towards her office where Adam could be seen sitting at her desk, talking on his cell phone. "He said he could work from here."

"He's taking this bodyguard business seriously," Danny chuckled.

"I tried telling him that Salter has moved on to other targets but he insisted," Kono shrugged. "I'm not going to argue with him."

"We get that Kono," Steve nodded, a small smile on his face. "So what have you learned so far?"

"Well first off, there were a lot of small foreign trucks sold in the last four months. I have no idea what buyer I am looking for. Second, this is a list of Salter's arrests in California, I've been trying to create a timeline along with crimes he was suspected of but never arrested for."

They studied the information, trying to find some information they could use to target where Salter would be working on Oahu. None of the information gave them a clue as to what he would be doing here in Hawaii.

"Well, well….at least nothing links him to explosives," Danny finally said happily as they went down the list of crimes. "I think it is safe to say he won't be blowing up my place."

"No, he'll just come at you from another direction when you aren't looking," Steve commented.

"Don't rain on my parade babe," Danny groused. His budding rant was cut short by his phone ringing. "Hey Kamekona, what news have you got for me?" he announced as he put his phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"I asked around like you asked," Kamekona's voice boomed out of the small instrument.

"And?" Danny prompted.

"And no one knows this Salter dude but I did find someone how knew the Westbrooks before you busted in on them. They said one of the gang wasn't in the house when you raided it. Said his name is Amoy….don't know his first name," Kamekona reported.

"Any idea where we can find this Amoy character?" Steve asked.

"Not sure what he's into now Big Steve," Kamekona replied. "Most likely he's mixed up in something not legit. My friend said he heard Amoy might have hooked up with a haole who is new to the island. Could that be your Salter guy?"

"Could be," Steve agreed. "Thanks Kamekona, give us a call if you hear anything else."

"Sure thing," the big man responded and hung up.

While they were speaking, Kono had been busy working her one-handed magic with the table. With a triumphant smile she swept her good hand over the surface and sent the image onto one of the screens.

"Meet Keahi Amoy, two bit drug dealer," she announced. "No connections to the Westbrooks but he's got seven arrests and four convictions…only for short stretches. And here's a bonus…four months ago he bought a 2003 Toyota pickup, black."

"We need to talk to him," Danny grumbled. "I've got a few pointed questions for this character."

"We'll send HPD to his last known address," Steve said.

"I'm on it Boss," Kono said pulling out her phone.

"Thanks Kono."

While Kono put in the request to HPD both Steve and Danny's phones both rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered as Danny stepped aside to respond to his own phone.

"Commander McGarrett, I think I can help you with a problem you're having," a woman's voice spoke to him.

"What problem is that?" Steve asked. "Who is this?"

"Who I am is not important. I can give you Andrew Salter."

"Where is he?" Steve demanded.

"You will get your answer if I get paid. I want a thousand dollars and you can bring it to the airport in the next forty five minutes otherwise I'm on a plane and out of here. I'm not staying here where he can hurt me again," the woman said in a rush. "I'll be at the coffee shop near Gate 12. Hurry Commander and make sure you come alone."

"How will I know you?" Steve demanded. "How can I trust you are telling me the truth?"

"I don't care if you believe me. I'm on a plane in about an hour. If you want my information, be here with the money. And I know who you are so just show, I will find you," she said and then hung up.

McGarrett looked around to see Danny finishing his call.

"I've got a lead on Salter," Steve announced.

"And I just spoke to an HPD officer who says my landlord reported a suspicious man by my place. Officer Lee and his partner are responding," Danny said tensely. "It has to be Salter, let's go."

Steve glanced at his watch.

"My caller can give me Salter's location but I have to get to the airport in forty five minutes with a thousand dollars or she's on a plane."

"Salter is most likely at my place right this minute," Danny protested.

"And if it isn't him then I will miss my shot at possibly learning where he is," Steve pointed out. "I need to talk to this woman and I don't have time to play games."

"Well, I am going to check my place out. You have no idea if this woman is legit," Danny argued.

"You shouldn't split up," Kono interrupted.

"I don't have time to argue. I need to get the money and meet this woman. She said she'd only talk to me."

"HPD is heading to my place right now. I have to go because if it is Salter, they will need backup," Danny insisted as he headed towards to the door.

End chapter.

**I know…they should not split up but then sometimes the good guys just don't do what is smart. They think the bases are covered and time is short. The muse knows what she wants and I just go along. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. If I keep saying that I will eventually stop hoping that things will change but it does belong to CBS.**

**The muse loved all the support she got and so she bugged me to get this chapter posted. We shall see what happened when the boys split up.**

Chapter 12

"I really do think you should take backup," Kono repeated, calling after them.

"No time, I'll contact airport security once I'm there," Steve called over his shoulder. Danny was all ready out the door.

Kono glared after them in frustration. Seeing that she was alone, Adam exited her office and came to stand beside her. He had heard a good deal of the conversation but had stayed out of the conversation.

"They won't listen to me," Kono stated in annoyance.

"Call HPD and send backup for Danny. McGarrett is right, the airport is very public, he should be fine," Adam observed, hoping to ease her concern. "Danny is joining an HPD patrol, right?"

"So he said."

"Then check out his phone call, see if there is an Officer Lee that is responding to a call from Danny's landlord. If it doesn't check out, send another car there," Adam suggested.

"Danny won't like me going behind his back," Kono muttered chewing on her lower lip. Adam made sense and her gut was churning at the possibility of the guys walking into a trap. Hesitating only a moment, she picked up her phone and called HPD. While she waited to get someone in authority on the line, her fingers accessed Danny's cell phone call log using the smart table. The last call was indeed from Officer Jack Lee's HPD issued phone.

"Well the call looks legit," Adam stated as he watched the call log come up.

Kono met his gaze with concern as her call to HPD was connected and she had to wait to see if a complaint had really come in from Danny's landlord.

*H 5-0*

Once Salter and Meg left the hospital, they went the International Market and found an out of the way bench to sit at. Andrew had scouted the area days ahead and knew exactly where he wanted to be to execute the next step in his plan. He handed Meg the script of the call he wanted her to make to McGarrett and kept watching the area while she studied it.

"See, it isn't difficult. You can do this, right?" he asked her when she had read through the directions.

"Sure," Meg said feeling much better about what was expected of her.

Andrew noticed the arrival of the man he had been watching for and he looked seriously at Meg.

"Stay here and wait, I will be right back," he commanded and rose to follow the patrolman he had been waiting to see. Andrew had observed the HPD officer's routine and knew that the man always took a short break when he reached this part of the market. He carefully followed Officer Lee as he headed to the back of some shops, taking a short cut to a food stand. The young officer was not expecting the swift and brutal attack that occurred once he was hidden from the public eye. Salter took the HPD issued phone and left the unconscious man cuffed behind a dumpster.

As he returned to Meg, Andrew's own phone rang.

"Yes Keahi? Excellent. You and Noa head over to Williams' place, I will be making the call shortly. Once you have him, take him directly to the shop," he instructed. "Good, I'll be out there soon."

Hanging up Salter rejoined Meg. After a brief instruction to review what he expected, Meg made her call as Andrew placed his to Danny. Pleased with how things went, Andrew took the burner phone from Meg and handed her a thick envelope.

"Good job. Now disappear and say away from the cops," he ordered. "I don't want to see you again."

"Don't worry, I have no desire to ever see you again," Meg stated as she got to her feet. She shoved the envelope in her purse and hurried away.

Andrew watched her go, wondering if it would have been wiser to kill her but he figured he would be long gone before the police ever connected Meg to him. There just wasn't time to eliminate her.

*H 5-0*

Danny pulled the Camaro over to the curb several yards down from his home, not wanting to alert Salter to his arrival if the man was watching for him. He hoped the reason he didn't see a squad car was because Officer Lee was being just as cautious. He drew his weapon as he approached his home.

Getting closer and staying out of the line of the windows, Danny saw an older man in uniform come around the corner of the building, his weapon also drawn. A warning tingle went down Danny's spine as he closed the distance and got a clearer look at the man. Halting, he let Keahi Amoy continue to walk towards him. The man had shaved off the pencil thin mustache that had been on his booking photo and the face was a bit thinner but Danny had no trouble recognizing the man from the photo that Kono had shown them earlier today. Did this mean that Salter was here as well? His instincts went on high alert, trying to sense if there was anyone looking out the windows.

Unaware of Danny recognizing him, Keahi nodded to Danny and lowered his own gun as he approached the detective. He had every intention of continuing the impersonation of Officer Lee.

"Detective Williams, I'm Jack Lee," he greeted Danny. "I've looked around the building and discovered a broken window out back."

"Is there any sign of anyone inside still?" Danny questioned, deciding to play along and learn what he could. He kept his weapon raised and his eyes moving.

"Not sure sir but I left my partner watching the window. We couldn't hear anything inside. I've put in a call for additional backup," Keahi said staying in character. "Come around back and take a look." He turned and headed back in the direction he had come from.

Keeping a careful distance and remaining watchful, Danny followed him around the corner. Once out of sight of the street, Amoy slowed and looked back to see if Danny was following him.

"It looked like it was a little girl's room where he broke in," Keahi said, hoping to shake Danny's vigilance. He didn't like how the detective looked at him with suspicion. "Is everything okay Detective?"

"No Amoy, I am not okay. Is Andrew Salter inside or not?" Danny demanded, centering his aim on Amoy's chest. "If he isn't, then where is he?"

"I warned Andrew that 5-0 was smart," Keahi said as he raised his own weapon to cover Danny. "I can make sure you meet Andrew, just drop your weapon."

"Not happening. Where is he?" Danny again demanded. At the last minute he sensed the blow that was coming from behind as Noa brought his nightstick down towards his head. Ducking, Danny looked behind him and pivoted just as Amoy fired, hitting Danny in the right shoulder, causing Williams to drop his gun. Noa quickly recovered and swung a second time, connecting with a sickening thud and sending Danny unconsciously to the ground.

"Nice work," Amoy approved bending to pick up Danny's weapon. "Pick him up and let's get out of here." Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Hefting Danny over one shoulder, Noa followed Keahi quickly through the back yard to where the Buick was sitting one block over. Amoy popped the trunk open and Danny was dumped inside. Securing Danny's wrists behind him with his own cuffs, Keahi slammed the lid shut and the two men jumped in the car. Keeping one eye in the rear view mirror, Keahi drove out to the chop shop, avoiding the oncoming police.

Salter met them as they pulled into the parking area in front of the garage.

"How did it go?" he asked as Noa and Amoy got out of the car.

"He made me somehow but not before Noa got close enough to knock him out. I winged him in the shoulder, nothing life threatening. We have Williams cuffed in the trunk but he has been kicking around in there the last five minutes," Keahi warned him as they walked to the trunk. Thumping and cursing could be heard from inside.

"Open it," Salter ordered after taking Amoy's weapon from his holster. Doing as he was instructed, Keahi opened the trunk lid and revealed an enraged Jersey detective. Andrew pointed his gun at Danny's forehead and smiled coldly. "Behave Det. Williams or I will be forced to shoot you right now," he told Danny.

Danny glared back at the man but became still, knowing that Salter would not miss at that range.

"Good. Noa, please assist the detective out of the trunk and we will take him to our other guest."

"So the airport was a trap too," Danny said in disgust, wondering how they managed to subdue Steve. Noa pulled him out of the car and set him on his feet.

"Oh no…..the airport was a diversion to separate you two," Salter laughed. "McGarrett is probably figuring that out about now. I will call him shortly and inform him that I have you and my other guest."

"Who?" Danny asked although he felt he knew who Salter was referring to. Noa shoved him towards the larger of the two block buildings and Danny was forced to move. Once inside he was given a push into a small room off the main hall, almost tripping over the body lying bound on the floor. "Catherine," he breathed as his worst fear was confirmed. "What did you do to her you bastard?"

"Lt. Rollins is just drugged, she will be coming around soon," Salter laughed as Keahi and Noa forced Danny into a metal chair, positioning his arms behind the chair back. They then took a roll of heavy wire, some clippers and wrapped lengths around both legs, securing them to the chair legs. The final remainder of the wire was then wound around his torso, attaching him to the chair back.

"Steve will kill you," Danny promised as he glared at Salter.

"He can try but we have the leverage to control him. He will surrender to me to save you two," Salter gloated. He brought out his phone and started to snap pictures of first Catherine and then Danny. "Come on Williams, smile."

"You underestimate Steve," Danny growled in defiance. "You have just signed your death warrant."

"Shut up," Salter commanded and struck Danny across the face with the barrel of the gun. "I will have my revenge. McGarrett will pay for killing Abby."

"Your meth head sister shot first. Steve took her out in self defense," Danny spat out and was rewarded by another blow to the face, this one opening a long cut on his cheek.

Without another word, Salter stalked out of the room and placed his call.

"Commander McGarrett, it is time we met," Salter said when Steve answered. "But first I want you to look at some pictures."

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. The stage is now set, we shall see how it plays out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I make no profit but my muse still craves feedback.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please indulge my muse, she has a huge crush on Steve and she insisted on making this chapter Steve centric. Thanks.**

Chapter 13

Steve had checked the airport café over for ten minutes and knew he had been played. Cursing Salter silently, he gave the café the once over a final time and confirmed that the three women sitting alone were clearly waiting for their flights and paid no attention to him. The only interest he had generated was from the two women working behind the counter but neither had spoken to him.

Convinced that this was a wild goose chase and most likely a ploy to separate him from Danny, he dialed his partner as he headed back to his truck. A chill ran through him as the phone continued to ring unanswered until it went to voice mail and breaking off the call he then brought up Kono's number. Before he could make the call to her, his phone rang, showing an unknown caller ID.

"McGarrett," he snapped out, suspicion churning in his stomach.

"Commander McGarrett, it is time we met," a voice that had to be Salter announced. "But first I want you to look at some pictures."

Steve's phone vibrated with an incoming text and Steve checked it quickly. His fears became reality as he scrolled through photos of Danny and Catherine held captive. Danny was bleeding and angry but alert; it was Catherine bound and unconscious that worried Steve the most. Rage flowed through him as he clicked back to the man waiting for his response. He pressed his lips tightly together briefly as he struggled to control his emotions.

"You are dead Salter," he finally spoke, his voice cold and deadly. "Your fight is with me but you can't bring yourself to come at me personally. Climb out from under your rock and meet me face to face. Or are you afraid?" Steve challenged.

"Afraid? No Commander, I'm not afraid but I'm not stupid either. You will get your face to face shortly," Andrew answered. "You will come to me and come alone or your best friend and lovely lady die."

"Why should I believe you will let them go?" Steve asked.

"I didn't say I would let them go but you have no choice but to do as I say. I have them and I decide their fate. If you bring HPD with you then they are the first to suffer," Andrew warned.

"Where are you Salter?" Steve demanded as second call tried to cut in. One quick glance told Steve it was Kono and with regret he ignored the call.

"Have I lost you Commander?" Salter's voice brought him back to the conversation at hand. "Maybe I misjudged your relationship with Rollins and Williams. Or am I right in assuming Officer Kalakaua is trying to reach you? She is quite the spitfire; if you want to keep her safe, don't bring her with you. This time I will finish what I started with her," Salter threatened.

"Where do you want me?" Steve repeated with a snarl. "Enough games. I'll come and you will release Danny and Catherine."

"Yes….you will come," Andrew laughed. "We will discuss Williams and Rollins when you arrive. Your lady is very lovely; I wouldn't mind keeping her company."

"I will kill you," Steve promised tightly as he got out to his truck and unlocked the door. "Just tell me where to find you."

"I'll text you the directions so that you don't make any mistakes. You have an hour and a half to show up…alone. If I discover anyone is following you, I will kill Williams immediately and then take the lovely lieutenant off the island with me," the voice taunted.

"And I will hunt you down," Steve swore. "Catherine will tear you to pieces; I will just need to pick up the mess."

"Threaten all you want Commander. The clock is ticking so we can continue this delightful insult fest or you can hang up and let me text you the directions. This is my game, my rules. I wouldn't waste precious minutes if I were you." The phone went dead before Steve could answer, leaving him hanging between feelings of fear and rage. He didn't doubt the threats Salter made against Danny and Catherine were true and he had no time to plan a foolproof rescue. The text came in with directions to an address out by Maunawili and Steve knew that time was tight. He stomped down on his worries, knowing that he had to keep his head in the game and keep his cool.

He placed the key in the ignition and was going to turn it over when his phone rang again. Clearly, Kono was refusing to be ignored.

"Yes Kono?"

"We have a problem Steve. Danny has walked into a trap. I followed up on his call and his landlord never called in a complaint," Kono said urgently. "I sent backup and they found Danny's car but no Danny."

"I know," Steve admitted quietly.

"How?"

"Salter called me. I have to go Kono. I'll get Danny."

"What aren't you saying Boss?" Kono questioned, not liking the puzzle pieces that she was putting together. "Why did Pearl call here asking about your condition? What exactly has Salter threatened?"

Steve hesitated, not wanting to get her involved in this. The one thing he did believe was that Salter would do exactly as he said if he smelled HPD was about to bust in. He couldn't risk it.

"Steve….does he have Catherine too? You can't do this alone, you need help," Kono said quietly, correctly reading McGarrett's hesitation. "You can't let him dictate the rules."

"I have no choice Kono. I don't even know if he is holding them where he has told me to meet him," Steve finally responded in a low voice. "He will kill them Kono if he sees HPD."

"He may plan that anyway," Kono pointed out grimly. "He has been trying to hurt you all along. I swear I will track your truck or phone or any other way I can if you don't tell me where you are going. We will stay out of sight, I promise. Don't let Salter control everything Steve," she pleaded.

Steve closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. She made sense and he knew it and time was getting shorter. Kono would do exactly as she promised and would track him down if he didn't cooperate.

"Okay, I'll forward the directions and photos. I've got a time limit here, I can't delay. You have to hold everyone back until I get Salter occupied. No one moves unless I call you in. Understood?" he said urgently.

"I get it Steve. We will be careful," Kono assured him.

"I mean it Kono, the risk is too great," Steve said, his voice betraying his tension. He was anxious to get moving.

"Who taught me everything I know?" Kono said firmly.

"Thanks Kono," Steve said finally smiling.

"Get moving Boss. Send me the address and trust me, I've got your back," Kono stated. "Good luck."

"You too," Steve said breaking contact. He forwarded the texts to Kono and then started his truck. Driving away as quickly as possible, Steve considered hitting the lights and siren but he didn't want to end up leading any unsuspecting uniforms to the scene and spook Salter. He didn't have the time to explain why he didn't want assistance and risk Danny and Catherine any further. As he approached the address near Maunawili, Steve slowed and looked for a place to leave his truck. There was no way he would drive right into Slater's lair and give him the advantage of an ambush. He might be giving in to Salter's demands but that did not mean he was just going to surrender to him. He intended to win this confrontation or at least free Danny and Catherine.

Passing the drive that led to the address, Steve pulled over and parked several yards down the road. He locked up the vehicle after making sure he had several weapons concealed on his body, hoping that Salter would get careless this close to his revenge. Checking his watch, Steve disappeared into the concealing brush and made his way to the clearing which held the garage and two block buildings where he crouched in the undergrowth and observed his targets. There was a battered black Toyota pickup, a Buick sedan and a blue panel van parked in front of the smaller concrete building and Steve figured there were at least two to four other men with Salter. Holding his weapon ready, Steve moved as silently as possible until he was closest to the block buildings.

*H 5-0*

Kono stared at the phone waiting for the texts to be forwarded after Steve had hung up. Adam reached out to touch her shoulder gently.

"Kono?"

"Steve has heard from Salter. The slime has Danny and Catherine and is forcing Steve to come to him. I know he plans to give himself up to get them free but I don't trust Salter to do that," Kono said in frustration as she tapped the table and revealed the directions and the pictures. She cringed as she saw what Steve had been shown. "I need to arrange some backup that won't be discovered by Salter."

"Okay…you can do that, you know you can," Adam said calmly, trying not to look at the photos. He could just imagine how stressed McGarrett was seeing his friend and woman in this condition. "McGarrett trusts you." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

Kono smiled at him gratefully, knowing he was right. Steve and Danny, along with Catherine were depending on her and she wouldn't let them down.

"Well I have got the address but I need to be careful, Salter will follow through if HPD shows up on Steve's heels. Or he may just kill Steve on the spot as well. I have to give Steve time to do his thing. We need to come in from a different angle to this place. I am bringing up photos of the area, we need to move where they won't see us coming," she said thinking out loud as she worked. She looked up at Adam to see the concern in his eyes. She sighed and nodded. "Yes Adam, I am going along with the team. I can't stay here."

"Then so am I," Adam said firmly. He could see that she was going to argue but he held up one hand to stop her. "I may not be official but I am your backup and I am going. We do not have time to discuss this."

"All right," Kono agreed. She picked up the phone and dialed HPD headquarters. "This is Officer Kalakaua from 5-0 and I need a team to back up Commander McGarrett. We have a double kidnapping and I need a team here immediately."

End chapter.

**Did you really think that I would send Steve in with no backup? The muse knows that while Steve is good….his hands are tied with two hostages. And he really has no time to plan. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XIV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I sure wish that I did but I guess I can live with the reality that I don't.**

**Thank you all for reading and special thanks to those who commented on my story. This chapter was one that the muse really wanted to do so I let her go wild. I hope you find it interesting.**

Chapter 14

McGarrett moved quietly, shortening the distance to the block buildings. The background of one of the photos of Danny had shown a block wall that matched the walls of these two buildings. A wave of relief ran through him as he figured this was where Danny and Catherine were being held. The chance of freeing them was now more realistic and he didn't have to discover where they were. His attention centered on the larger structure which seemed the better choice to hold hostages. He checked the area and prepared to make his move.

*H 5-0*

Fifteen minutes or so before McGarrett arrived at the chop shop, Catherine Rollins regained consciousness. As the fog cleared, she found she was lying on her side facing a wooden door with her wrists bound behind her. Trying to move her legs, she discovered they were also secured. In frustration she fought the ropes with no success.

"I don't think that method is going to work Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. Twisting her head around, Catherine got a glimpse of Danny Williams secured to a chair.

With great effort Catherine managed to roll over and face Danny. She observed that Danny's legs and torso were wired to a metal chair, his arms pulled behind him either wired as well or cuffed. His shoulder was stained with blood and a cut on his cheek was still oozing blood as well.

"Danny, are you okay? What the hell has happened?" she panted from the effort to roll over.

"I'm okay. And since we are trussed up like a pair of turkeys, I'd say Salter is using us as bait," Danny replied dryly.

"Bait for Steve," Catherine agreed unhappily.

"Bingo, give the lovely lady a prize."

"I was called and told you and Steve were shot. They implied Steve was dying. I checked, the call came from Queens," she said in irritation.

"And I got a call from HPD saying my landlord saw someone breaking into my place. The call came from an HPD issued phone. Salter is clever, I will give him that," Danny told her.

"He'll let Steve know he has us."

"He all ready has," Danny informed her. "He sent him pictures of us in here."

Angrily Catherine tugged at her bonds.

"We can't let him use us. Steve will come," she growled. Not able to loosen the ropes she looked at Danny and noticed that the shoulder wound was still bleeding. "How bad is your shoulder?"

"Just a scratch. Even when McGarrett is not with me, he still manages to get me shot," Danny grumbled.

"I'll tell him to apologize," Catherine said as she arched her back and bent her knees to try and reach her ankle bonds with her fingers. Danny watched her in amazement.

"You really are like McGarrett, aren't you?" he commented. "Do you really think you can make that work?"

"I can only try," Catherine gasped, struggling to get her fingers on the knots. She paused to rest her aching muscles.

"Is there a plan B?" Danny questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?" she demanded.

Danny glanced around the room which was barren except for a metal shelving unit that was fastened to the wall on his left.

"I think I might have a more practical solution," he said with a grin. "Not that I doubt that you will eventually loosen those knots."

"What?" she asked as she ceased her struggles.

"That shelving unit, the metal leg on the end is rough. It might help cut through the ropes," he suggested.

"You are brilliant," Catherine beamed and wiggled her way over to the unit. Positioning her feet on either side of the leg, she began rubbing the ropes against the rough surface of the metal. In short order she had freed her ankles and got to her knees and backed against the leg, pressing her wrist bonds to the jagged metal. This angle was more awkward and by the time she freed her wrists she had bloodied them on the rough edge. She got to her feet and hurried to Danny, checking his cuffed wrists.

"They took the key," Danny told her.

"Well they didn't search all my pockets," Catherine smirked as she pulled a hair pin out of her shirt pocket. "Hold still," she instructed as she worked the lock. She quickly released his wrists.

"I can see why the big guy loves you. Not only are you a good cook but you can pick locks too," he said massaging his wrists. "You are one handy woman to have around."

"You have no idea how handy," Catherine grinned and went to work on unwrapping the wire from around Danny's midsection. Once that was removed, Danny bent to undo the wire on his right leg while Catherine worked on the left leg.

As they were freeing his legs, the sound of gunfire reached them from outside the building. They paused, exchanging concerned looks.

"That was a shotgun," Catherine said tensely. It had been obvious that the last two blasts were not from a rifle or handgun. "Steve wouldn't use a shotgun….."

"No," Danny agreed tersely. "We have to get out of here now." He finished ridding his leg of its wire bonds. Catherine pulled the wire away from his other leg and stood up.

"Okay, let's get out of here," she said firmly.

*H 5-0*

Once Salter was sure he had hooked McGarrett with his photos, he gathered his three men to issue instructions. Knowing McGarrett was ex-military, Salter knew they had to be prepared. Giving each of the men a radio to stay in contact, he sent Mac out to the road to watch for McGarrett's arrival and to see if any HPD had followed. He told Keahi to wait in the block building and make sure that the Commander did not get to the hostages before they could contain him. Andrew was sure that McGarrett would not meekly surrender. He wanted Keahi in the corridor outside the room to prevent any rescue. Then he sent Noa to get up on the roof of the bunkhouse to keep watch on the whole yard and the jungle surrounding it.

Before leaving the garage to take his place with the two captives, Keahi watched Salter load a shotgun.

"Strange choice of weapon Andrew," Amoy commented as he shoved a magazine into his AK 47. "You know that McGarrett will come in armed. Don't you want something with more kick?"

"I intend to disable, not kill immediately. This is all about making McGarrett suffer. I need him injured and slowed down. As I said, you are to shoot only to injure, not kill. The more pain he experiences, the better," Andrew insisted. "I will get vengeance for Abby."

"You are aware that none of this will bring her back," Keahi stated quietly. He didn't want to set Salter off but he also didn't want to die for the man's vendetta. A wounded McGarrett just struck him as dangerous.

"I know that Keahi. But he will feel the pain I experienced when I was told that Abby was dead. It is what I want to happen and I am giving the orders here," Andrew spit out angrily.

"All right man….I get it," Keahi said quickly. He was sorry he even said anything.

"Good, go guard our leverage. I will radio you when I want them brought to the garage," Andrew instructed.

"Sure thing," Amoy replied, eager to get away from Salter. The less time he spent with the man the better. He was positive that he did not want to bleed for this crazy scheme but it was too late to get out now. He was sure that Salter would not hesitate to shoot him if he refused to do as told. "I will make sure that McGarrett doesn't get to them." He hurried away.

Andrew stayed in the garage for the moment, going to the open bay door and looking around the yard. He figured that McGarrett would come in through the jungle, trying to take them all by surprise. He knew that Noa would have a good view from the bunkhouse roof. Suddenly his radio crackled to life.

"Salter, I have found McGarrett's truck parked just off the road. It's empty and locked so I am guessing he is heading your way. Everyone look sharp. I will see if I can pick up his trail from here," Mac reported.

"Very good Mac," Salter responded. "We will keep watch. Noa, did you hear that?"

"Yes sir," Noa answered as he kept scanning the edge of the jungle. He had a big area to keep an eye on and his trigger finger felt itchy. He wanted to take action.

"Remember that I do not want him killed," Salter's voice came through the radio. "Shoot only to disable. Arms, legs whatever will slow the man down. I want him breathing."

"Yes sir," Noa stated.

He squinted through the scope, hoping to catch some movement in the brush. He saw a rustle of brush off to his left and he moved to observe the area. He could see a flash of a dark shirt and he followed the figure to where it halted on the edge of the clearing. Adjusting the scope he zoomed in on McGarrett. It would be so easy to take the man out right now but he knew there would be no payment for a dead body. With a finger on the trigger, he tensed and waited for McGarrett to make his move. This was going to be a piece of cake.

End chapter.

**The muse really wanted to do a scene with just Danny and Catherine so I went along with it. There will be more of them later. It sure looks like Steve isn't going to be able to handle this alone. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I only want to entertain my readers because you are the best.**

**Well let's see what is happening to Steve, shall we? Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 15

Hiding in the brush at the edge of the clearing, McGarrett surveyed the area and saw no movement in the yard. He prepared to rush the larger block building but took a moment to check the rooflines of the surrounding buildings. Unable to see Noa who had drawn back from the edge, he rose to a low crouch and got ready to run.

The knowledge that time was passing ate at him as he gripped his handgun and wished he had put a rifle in his truck. He was not foolish enough to believe that Salter only had Keahi Amoy to aid him in this revenge and was sure there was some extra muscle somewhere around the compound. How long did he dare delay things to let Kono and HPD get into position? Every moment he went beyond the time Salter had allotted would put Danny and Catherine at risk. It was a calculated risk to attempt freeing them alone but he was sure Salter would not be eager to give him a quick death. So he decided to move, knowing his capture would help buy time for the backup to arrive.

Clamping down on his emotions so he could operate fully, Steve gripped his Sig Sauer and burst out of the brush, taking a direct line between the bunkhouse and the larger block building. When he saw the movement, Noa rose to his feet and moved closer to the roof edge, firing once at Steve's right thigh. The force of the hit took McGarrett down to the ground but with his training he rolled to his knees in spite of the pain and fired twice at the rooftop. Both his shots found their mark in Noa's side and shoulder. The Hawaiian toppled from his perch and landed on the soft ground next to the building.

Pushing to his feet, Steve limped the rest of the way to the door to the large block building. If he could just get inside he felt he could reach Danny and Catherine. Grabbing the door handle, he twisted and pushed inward just as two blasts from a shotgun tore into his all ready wounded right leg and his right shoulder. With an involuntary grunt of pain, Steve fell forward, losing his grip on his gun. As he attempted to rise from the ground, Steve found Keahi Amoy's AK-47 pointed in his face. Amoy kicked the handgun out of reach and smirked down at the Commander. A voice from behind him spoke up.

"Commander, you really didn't think you could outsmart me, didn't you?" Salter taunted.

Painfully Steve rose to his feet and put his weight on his left leg, fighting off the agony as he faced Salter. He didn't like the smug look of triumph in the man's light green eyes.

"I'm not sure smart is the word I would use for you," Steve said through gritted teeth. "You didn't kill me. Where are Danny and Catherine?"

"In due time Commander. Right now Keahi will escort you to the garage," Salter ordered, waiving his shotgun at McGarrett. "If you try anything, Keahi will shoot you in the other leg and drag you there. Got that Keahi?"

"Sure thing Andrew," Keahi nodded and nudged Steve with his rifle barrel to move out of the building. As Amoy herded Steve forward, towards the garage, Salter went to where Noa had fallen and was now sitting up, holding his shoulder. Andrew pulled his radio off his belt and called Mac.

"Mac, we have McGarrett. Get back here, Noa got himself shot and I want you here to guard the prisoners," he radioed.

"Yes sir."

Salter looked down at Noa.

"Pull yourself together and come to the garage," he told him. "I need your help with McGarrett."

"What about HPD? How do you know that McGarrett didn't bring them along?" Noa gasped, not wanting to have anything more to do with Salter's plan. He didn't want a second go around with the 5-0 task force leader even if the man was wounded.

"All right…then you keep watch," Salter said not wanting to debate it with the man. He shook his head and hurried back to the garage. He didn't have time to nurse useless men along to get his revenge. He reloaded his shotgun.

Inside the large metal building, Keahi had ordered Steve to stand before one of the car lifts and then stood back several feet, keeping his weapon trained on the task force leader from a safe distance.

Steve was balanced on his good leg, trying to ready himself for the right moment to make the right move at the right time. He fought back the pain in his right leg which was throbbing unmercifully from the bullet in the front of his thigh and the shotgun pellet lodged in the back of his leg. So far he was able to ignore the pain from his shoulder since the leg hurt worse but he knew sooner or later that would become too painful to block out. Quickly he scanned the area, looking for anything he could use to his advantage. Even with his injuries, Steve knew he could have taken care of Keahi at any point before they had gotten to the garage or once inside it but that would not have gotten him to Danny and Catherine. Everything from here on out was aimed at achieving that objective and Steve needed to know where all the players were before he started attacking. Aware that Salter wanted him to suffer before he killed him; gave Steve some room to negotiate. Salter charged into the garage as McGarrett was planning his next move.

"How is Noa?" Keahi asked as he kept his attention centered on McGarrett. Unlike Andrew, Keahi wasn't sure McGarrett wasn't still lethal and he was taking no chances.

"He'll live. I have him keeping watch in case the Commander was stupid and brought friends," Andrew replied as he walked casually towards Steve. He raised his shotgun and aimed it towards Steve's face as he halted several feet from the Commander. "Well Commander, you finally have your face to face meeting. So are you prepared to pay for your crime?"

"What crime Salter? I have only done my job. Your sister was shooting at us and I returned fire, nothing more," Steve said firmly. "I want to see Danny and Catherine. I came as you instructed, now show me my friends." He slowly limped a few steps closer to Salter, trying to calculate if he could clear the distance before Andrew fired. Steve knew he only needed a moment to get to the gun strapped to his ankle.

"You murdered my sister," Andrew shouted angrily. He took a step back and continued to wave the shotgun at McGarrett.

"I was doing my job," Steve repeated calmly. "Think what you want. Now let's settle this."

"I will kill your woman right in front of you," Andrew snarled, letting his anger rise. McGarrett was not behaving the way he wanted. He needed the man to crawl in fear and suffer for what he had done. This was not going the way he wanted. "You won't be so high and mighty once you see Lt. Rollins bleeding in front of you."

"That won't happen," Steve said feeling his own anger rise. "Your fight is with me, not her." He shifted to keep both Salter and Amoy in his line of vision and could see how close to snapping Salter was. Having this man lose control could only result in either Catherine or Danny or both dying before Steve could stop it. He needed to take another tactic if this was going to end well. "Okay…you win Salter…just let me see them. Let me know they are okay," Steve pleaded swallowing his anger.

"I like that tone much better," Andrew nodded with pleasure. He had been planning this for so long that he would not accept the fact that he would fail. Of course McGarrett would cave in once he was faced with the loss of his lady. "Keahi, radio Mac and have him bring Rollins here, she should be awake by now. William can stay where he is for the moment."

Amoy nodded and let his weapon lower as he pulled out his radio to pass on the instructions.

*H 5-0*

Catherine had moved immediately to the wooden door after freeing Danny and pressed her ear to it, trying to hear what was going on beyond the room. The gunfire had ended and nothing else was coming through the solid door. She glanced over her shoulder to see Danny experimenting with lifting the metal chair over his head. He winced in pain as the effort pulled on his wounded shoulder.

"See if the door is locked," Danny instructed through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Catherine said and grasped the door knob, twisting it easily. With a look of surprise she pulled it open a few inches. "It's not locked," she whispered.

"Arrogant bastards, aren't they?" Danny grinned. "I thought that I didn't hear the lock turn after Salter took those photos of us to send to Steve. But I'm willing to bet we've got a guard out there," he responded just as softly.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked, easing the door closed again.

"We take the guard out. Then we take them by surprise. Times' a wasting babe, Steve needs us."

"And we will do this with just a chair?" Catherine questioned.

Danny nodded, lifting it above his head and moving closer to the door. "It is all we've got."

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes," Danny answered.

Catherine yanked open the door and Danny charged into the corridor with the chair raised high. He blinked in surprise to discover the area empty. The exterior door to the building was ajar and he lowered the chair to the floor as Catherin exited the room, Danny's cuffs and a short length of rope in her hands.

"Something is fishy," Danny said. "They wouldn't leave us unguarded."

"Definitely arrogant," Catherine confirmed and headed down to the exterior door. She found the blood first and had the sick feeling she knew exactly who it belonged to. Looking outside through the narrow opening, she saw an armed man striding towards the building. "Here comes trouble," she announced backing up.

Danny grabbed the chair and glanced around, trying to plan.

"We still have surprise on our side. I'll wait in the room with my trusty chair while you go down the corridor and pretend to hide. He walks past me and I hit him over the head," he quickly explained. "Don't let him shoot you."

"Works for me," Catherine said with a quick nod, going with the idea. There was no doubt that she and Danny could handle one man even if he was armed. She shoved the rope and cuffs in a pocket and headed down the hall while Danny dragged the chair into the room. Reaching the next door down the corridor, Catherine grasped the knob just as the outside door swung open and Mac entered.

"What the hell are you doing free?" he demanded as he stepped inside and saw Catherine.

End chapter.

**Well now….the muse has had her fun. We are nearing the end of this story and I really do appreciate all the support you have given me. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XVI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. But I sure like playing with the characters that CBS and Peter Lenkov have given us.**

**Thank you everyone who has read my story. And I do love the reviews; they make my day much brighter. So let's see if I can resolve this cliffhanger that I left you with.**

Chapter 16

Mac trained his weapon on Catherine as he advanced towards her. Catherine backed up a few steps and pulled the rope out of her pocket. Seeing the short length of rope, Mac chuckled nastily, sure of his ability to control this woman. Keeping a sharp eye on Mac's progress, Catherine took careful notice of when he got closer to the room that Danny was hiding in.

"What am I doing here? What happened to me? Who are you?" she questioned rapidly, keeping his attention centered on her.

"That's none of your concern ku'uipo. All you need to know is you aren't going anywhere unless my boss says you can," Mac smirked as he moved past the open door.

"I'm not your sweetheart; I am an officer in the US Navy. You are in huge trouble for kidnapping me," Catherine declared strongly. She wrapped the ends of the rope around each hand as if she would attempt to use it as a garrote. Mac continued to smirk at her as he advanced. "You can't keep me here."

"Sure I can," Mac gloated then realized that there was someone missing from this scene. "Wait….where's the guy?"

Danny swung the chair over his head and brought it down on Mac's head, the metal seat connecting with the back of the taller man's head. Mac dropped to the ground without a sound.

"I am right behind you, creep," Danny groaned as he dropped the chair to the ground and grabbed his sore shoulder.

Catherine leapt forward to pull the weapon away from Mac and then checked to see if he still had a pulse. Feeling the faint beat beneath her fingers, she fastened the man's wrists behind his back with Danny's cuffs.

"Nice aim," she grinned at the blonde man.

"You were a great distraction," Danny responded. "We work well together."

"Are you looking to change partners?" Catherine teased s she moved to bind Mac's ankles with the rope. Frisking the unconscious man she discovered a handgun tucked in his waistband under his shirt. Taking it she checked the clip and nodded in satisfaction.

"I bet that I'd be safer with you than with McGarrett," Danny quipped as Catherine handed him the rifle as she walked past him on the way to the outside door.

"I don't think you really want to make that bet," Catherine said over her shoulder with a laugh. She paused at the doorway, again looking down at the blood on the doorstep. "Danny, I think this is Steve's blood, we have to get to him before its too late," she added seriously.

"Salter had two others with hm. Steve is trained for this but if he is wounded, he is at a disadvantage," Danny said stopping beside her.

Behind them Mac's radio came to life.

"Mac….Andrew wants the Rollins woman brought to the garage now," the voice ordered. "Leave Williams there for now."

"I think I am insulted," Danny said dryly.

"And I think that was our invitation to join the party," Catherine stated. "It's time Salter gets what is coming to him."

"I am with you on that Lieutenant," Danny nodded. "I'll take point." He moved out without waiting for Catherine to protest, not willing to let Steve's lady walk into a dangerous situation first. He didn't care if she was a capable naval officer, he was Steve's partner and he would be the one leading the charge.

Moving along the front of the building the two approached the corner nearest the large garage. There were several yards of open space between them and the open bay door.

"Let's go," Danny said just as a shotgun blast rang out from the garage.

"Steve….." Catherine groaned and started towards the building. Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait a moment," he ordered and scanned the area before giving her a stern stare. "Okay, we move but be ready. We do not know if everyone is in the garage or waiting out here."

Catherine nodded and stayed behind him. She knew she had been about to act impulsively and took a couple deep breaths to steady her emotions. They had to be smart about this or they would all be dead. Following Danny, she started to run towards the open garage door.

A shout from behind them, was immediately followed by a shot that kicked up dirt at Danny's feet. Both Danny and Catherine pivoted and fired at the same time. Their shots found their mark, killing Noa instantly. His body dropped between the vehicles parked in front of the bunkhouse. Several more shots sounded from inside the garage, galvanizing them into action and they raced to the open door.

They reached the doorway just as Kono, Adam and a tactical team emerged from the surrounding jungle and a SWAT truck roared up the drive from the main road.

*H 5-0*

Inside the garage Steve had been biding his time, hoping to catch a break. He kept his main focus on Salter but also made sure Amoy was in his line of vision as well. When Keahi lowered his guard to radio Mac, McGarrett was ready to take action. As he had been shifting from his good leg to the bad one, Steve had been inching closer to Salter who held the shotgun on him.

With Amoy's attention on the radio, Steve took a final step closer to his adversary. As Andrew glanced at Keahi to listen to his conversation, McGarrett jumped forward and grabbed for the barrel of the shotgun. Pushing it upwards as Salter's finger tightened on the trigger, Steve felt the blast of pellets fly past his ear. He twisted the weapon out of Salter's grasp and then wrenched the man's arm behind his back. Steve then brought the empty weapon up across Andrew's throat and held the man between him and Amoy as a shield. Keahi had shoved the radio into his pocket quickly and now aimed his AK-47 at the two men.

"Let him go McGarrett," he ordered.

"No way Amoy. Drop your weapon. I can break Salter's neck before you can shoot," Steve countered.

"Mac is bringing Rollins here. Let him go and we may spare her life," Salter gasped, his hands clutching the gun, trying to move it away from his throat. He was not able to relieve the pressure that McGarrett maintained. "Keahi, get Noa in here."

Shots echoed outside the building and diverted all three men's attention for a moment. Steve felt sick at the thought that Catherine might be harmed by the gunfire. Feeling the pressure let up for just a moment, Salter took advantage of the distraction and kicked backwards, aiming for Steve's injured leg.

Grunting in pain, the SEAL lost his balance and tried to hang on to the shotgun. Salter also rammed his elbow into Steve's stomach and twisted free. He drove his fist up into McGarrett's jaw and sent Steve sprawling. Landing on his back, Steve swung his good leg and swept Salter's legs out from under him. As the man crashed to the ground next to him, Steve bent to retrieve the gun strapped to his ankle.

Keahi had hesitated for a moment, unwilling to shoot for fear of hitting Salter. When he heard the siren of the SWAT truck he knew he couldn't stand by and wait any longer, it was time to gain his own advantage. He fired twice at Steve, the first missing the task force leader's head by inches when Steve reached for his leg holster. The second shot buried itself in Steve's side. McGarrett pulled his gun and fired in one motion, hitting Amoy in the shoulder and spinning the man around as two more shots from the doorway hit Keahi in the chest and arm. Keahi went down moaning in pain and lost consciousness.

Steve saw Danny and Catherine both in the doorway just as Salter landed on top of him and tried to take the gun away from him. Catherine went to check Amoy as Danny approached the two men wrestling on the ground. Danny could see that Steve was bleeding and having trouble subduing the enraged man.

"Hey….hey…hey, stop right there," Danny ordered he came towards the men. He hesitated to shoot as the two men rolled on the ground.

"No….he has to pay!" Salter yelled angrily. He grasped McGarrett's wrist, trying to wrench the gun away from him.

"Not today," Steve growled as he gathered his strength to turn the gun against his attacker's body and pulled the trigger. With a cry of pain, Andrew Salter collapsed on top of McGarrett. Danny leaned down to pull the man off of his partner. He dumped the heavily bleeding man to one side and knelt down next to his wounded friend.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Danny asked in concern.

"I've been better," Steve panted, his shirt stained with his own blood mixed with Salter's. "Is he dead?"

"He won't last long," Danny said as he looked over at the man who had created this trouble. He was experienced enough to recognize that no one survived that wound.

Kono, Adam and several police officers had entered the garage and Catherine had taken Amoy's gun, turning it over to one of the men before rushing to Steve's side. She dropped to her knees beside him and pressed her hand to his side to try and stop the bleeding. She looked at him with worry mirrored in her eyes.

"Steve, you sure know how to scare me," she said softly.

"McGarrett will die," Salter gasped. "I win."

"The hell you do," Danny said feeling very tempted to kick the dying man. Somehow this seemed too easy an end for the man who had caused so much pain.

"Ambulances are on the way," Kono announced as she joined them. Looking at Salter as his eyes glazed over and he drew his last breath, she sighed. "Guess it is a good thing I ordered the coroner's wagon too."

"Good job Kono," Steve said weakly.

"Thanks Boss, just following your instructions," she said and her brow furrowed in concern as she saw the blood that was continuing to flow around Catherine's fingers. The darn ambulances had better be quick.

End chapter.

**Sorry this took a bit to post. My muse got distracted with a new idea and didn't want to help polish this chapter. She really hates ending stories and decided to be difficult. I am working on finishing this story so that she can run with the new idea. Thanks for your patience and for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vengeance Will Be Mine XVII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I am so happy that I can play with these characters and enjoy making them do what I want.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story and giving me so many kind reviews. I hate ending my stories but it is time.**

Chapter 17

"Steve, are you still with me?" Catherine asked in alarm. She could see that he was having trouble focusing on things. Carefully she shifted so she was able to hold him closer, keeping the pressure on his wounded side. "Talk to me Steve."

"I'm here," Steve mumbled. "Sorry."

"The ambulance should be here in less than ten minutes," Adam told them as he walked up to join them. "Officer Cheng just confirmed it."

"Adam, are you considering joining the HPD?" Danny asked as he eyed the man. "This would be an interesting development."

"No but I promised Kono I would have her back until the threat was over," Adam answered and looked at Salter's body. "It looks like it is finally done."

"It is definitely over," Kono agreed.

"Thank goodness for that. Oh before I forget, there's a guy trussed up in the other building," Danny announced and looked down at Catherine. A shiver of dread ran down his spine as he saw the distress on her face. A glance at Steve, held in her arms, explained everything. McGarrett's eyes were closed and his breathing was labored, he looked ready to slip away. Thankfully the ambulance sirens could be heard out in the yard. "Get those EMTs in here pronto, Steve needs help!" he shouted to the officers near the door.

*H 5-0*

"So you are telling me that after all that drama, he just fainted," Danny exclaimed as he sat on the ER exam table. "He had me believing he was about to check out." The bullet had been removed from Danny's shoulder, the wound bandaged and now he was ready to get out of the room.

"To be fair, he was weak from the blood loss and he is in surgery at this very moment," Kono responded from the doorway. She was enjoying watching his awkward attempt to put his shirt back on with one hand. "I think Steve would prefer we say he passed out. Here…..let me help you with that," she offered and came forward to assist him with the shirt. "It's funny but because of Salter, the whole team is operating one handed," she chuckled.

"Very funny. At least we are all alive," Danny answered. "What is the word on Amoy?"

"Still in surgery but the doctors were thinking he has a chance to survive," Kono replied as she held his shirt in place while he slid his arm into the sleeve.

"How is Catherine holding up?" Danny asked as he slid off the table.

"She is worried about Steve but doing okay," Kono said surprised by the question. "She told me how Salter lured her away from Pearl. I'm willing to bet it was the same woman who called Steve."

"We'll have to see if Mac Balino can supply us with her name," Danny responded. "She did quite a number on Catherine, told her that Steve was dying. Maybe we should turn Catherine loose on him in the blue room; my money would be on the Lieutenant."

"You and Catherine certainly connected," Kono observed.

"She's a smart, capable woman," Danny said as he reached the door. "You two have a lot in common. Now let's see if Steve is out of surgery, shall we?"

"Sure thing Danny," Kono chuckled and followed him out of the room.

When they reached the surgical waiting room, they found Chin sitting with Catherine and Adam. His arm was in a sling but his bruises were looking better and he didn't have a wheelchair near him.

"What are you doing out of your room Cuz?" Kono demanded as she hurried over and dropped into the seat next to him.

"I will have you know that I have been cleared to leave my room and get some exercise," Chin replied. He nodded towards the nurse's station where a familiar nurse's aide was speaking to the woman on duty at the desk. "Nani offered to escort me here."

"Ah, Steve's little candy striper groupie," Danny smirked.

Catherine looked up from her study of the pattern on the floor that had occupied her for the last fifteen minutes. She glanced at the nurse's station and a ghost of smile flitted across her face.

"So that is Nani? Steve said she was very sweet," she commented.

"He told you about her?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Of course," Catherine said mildly. "I am aware that Steve attracts pretty young things, it's always been that way. I trust him."

Danny flushed for a moment but didn't have a chance to reply as the OR doors pushed open and a man in scrubs marched towards them.

"Lt. Rollins?" he enquired as he stopped before them. "I'm Dr. Tanner, I operated on Commander McGarrett. Is this the 5-0 team?"

"Yes sir. 5-0 and friends," Danny answered quickly. "How is Steve?"

"Commander McGarrett should make a full recovery," Tanner told them. "We removed two slugs from him, one in his thigh and the other from his right side. We also extracted numerous shotgun pellets from his right shoulder and the back of his right leg. We are giving him some blood to replace what he lost and he will have to go through some therapy for his leg once we are sure that no infection sets in to his wounds." He smiled at Catherine. "He will recover with time and care, don't worry."

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"I will have a nurse let you know as soon as he's out of recovery and moved to a room. I've been told that with this team we would be wise to put the Commander in the room next to Lt. Kelly," Tanner chuckled. "The nurse's were quick to enlighten me on how to best deal with 5-0."

"Thank you Doctor," Catherine said rising to shake his hand. The others added their thanks and he headed back to the OR.

"That is good news," Kono said in relief.

"Yes, it is," Catherine agreed running her hands through her hair. She stretched, trying to loosen her cramped muscles after sitting for so long.

A half hour later a nurse came to direct them to McGarrett's room. He was indeed in the room next to Chin's, much to Nani's secret delight although she kept that thought unspoken. The nurse at the surgical waiting room had told her that Lt. Rollins was the Commander's girlfriend and Nani felt a bit disappointed that McGarrett was spoken for. But at least she would get to care for him until he was released.

When they entered Steve's room, they found him resting with his head raised slightly, his eyes popping open when he heard the door open. With a slight smile he raised his left hand in greeting, his right shoulder wrapped in bandages. His other injuries were hidden under a blanket. Catherine hurried to the left side of the bed and took hold of his good hand.

"You had me worried," she told him quietly and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry Salter hurt you. And I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm perfectly all right Steve," Catherine protested. "You were the one who got shot."

"I'll live," he said gazing into her eyes.

"Hey…we'll all live, thank you for noticing. You weren't the only one shot babe," Danny spoke up.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Steve asked Danny with raised eyebrows.

"I was careful…..Salter was sneaky," Danny protested. "However, if I had to be held hostage after being shot, I couldn't have picked a better person to be held captive with. Catherine is a very handy woman to have around."

Steve looked from a grinning Danny to back at Catherine.

"It tried to tell him you were capable of taking care of yourself," he said to her.

"Well I would really prefer not to be kidnapped to prove a point," Catherine said with a soft laugh.

Steve nodded and looked at the others in the room. He beamed at Chin.

"Good to see you up and around bruddah."

"Good to be up and around. I'm going to be discharged either tomorrow or the next day. And trust me, it can't be too soon," Chin responded.

"That is good news," Steve agreed.

"Yea, we can use the help at the office," Danny said indicating his arm in its sling. "And preferably someone with two functioning arms. Catherine, are you interested in joining the team?"

"No," Catherine said quickly. "I have a job working in Naval Intelligence."

"Don't look at me," Adam said as he noticed Chin frowning at him. "Now that Kono is safe, I'm going back to my own business. I am aware that my girl is capable to take care of herself."

"That is my guy," Kono said with her dimples deepening. "We'll hold the fort for you until you return Boss," she assured Steve.

Danny looked around the room at those standing there.

"Do you think the hospital gives discounts for multiple team members patronizing this place?" Danny asked, his eyes twinkling. "We don't want the Governor popping a blood vessel when he sees our insurance bill."

"We'll let you handle that negotiation brah," Kono laughed.

Catherine noticed Steve's eyelids drooping and knew he was fading fast. She ran one hand gently over his forehead.

"You need to rest Steve," she said quietly.

"I'm good," he protested and tugged on her hand to pull her close. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Stay a bit," he urged and she nodded.

"I would tell you two to get a room but this is your room," Danny snarked. "Please don't beg us to stay, we'll see you tomorrow."

The others bid them goodbye and left the room. It was time to move past the event of the last few days and heal. They were all eager to get back to normal.

End story.

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. I am always grateful for the support you give me. You are too kind. My muse has an idea but so far nothing is on paper so it may be a bit before I can post it. Thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
